Inflection Point
by Alwayssg1
Summary: When an 8-0-4 is discovered, the lives of the Avengers take a drastic turn and the Black Widow is faced with something she never expected. Can this little blue-eyed redheaded 8-0-4 melt the hearts of her protectors? And, will two of our avengers find the family they have always wanted or will misunderstandings mess it up?
1. Chapter 1

**First, the legal stuff, I do not own Marvel. No money changed hands in the making of this story. It's just for fun.**

 **This idea came to me while I was working on another story and I just had to give in and write it. It is definitely A.U. We begin almost six months after Winter Soldier and completely ignore canon from that point forward. Inflection point is defined as a turning point where a significant change occurs that will either be very positive or very negative within an organization. Hope you enjoy the ride.**

 **Somewhere off the coast of Italy**

Nick Fury was enjoying a beer on the deck of his houseboat watching the sunset when his phone rang. Since only two people on the planet had his number and both knew better than to interrupt his retirement unless there was a real emergency, he answered on the first ring.

"This better be good," he said shortly.

"Sorry to bother you, director, but I think you're going to want to see what my team brought back from their last mission," Phil Coulson replied.

"I'm retired, Coulson. You're the director now. If the fate of the planet isn't at state-"

"It's an 0-8-4, sir."

"You know the protocol for an 0-8-4. Destroy it."

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line before Phil spoke again. "It's an 0-8-4 very similar to one Shield found several years ago sir. You remember Sky, um, Mary Sue Poots?"

"The hacker you gave a chance?" Fury asked. "Is this another inhuman?"

"Not exactly, sir. It's a baby, a very special baby." Phil paused before continuing, "We found an old Hydra lab. This baby, sir, we think it was created there."

"Created, as in some type of clone?"

"No sir, invitro. We know what happened to the missing samples. They were growing their own super soldier."

"Coulson, are you trying to tell me Hydra managed to get a hold of the genetic material of two Avengers and grow a fetus to term in the six months since Shield fell? That isn't possible."

"They had the samples longer than six months, sir. The child is almost three years old sir. They must have taken the samples almost immediately after we took Captain America's." Coulson paused long enough for Fury to process the information. "Under the circumstances, destroying it might not be such a good idea, and the handling of Mary Sue Potts didn't exactly work out very well. What do you want us to do, sir?"

"Send me your coordinates and wait for me. I'll be there in 3 days. No one outside of your team is to know the true identity of this child. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Phil replied, "we'll take good care of her."

 **Buenos Aires, Argentina**

 **36 hours later**

Natasha Romanoff picked up her phone and smiled. It was Steve. "It's so cold in Moscow. Can't believe you grew up in this mess."

She quickly replied. "Oh, Rogers you've been colder. Suck it up. How's the search going?"

"One dead end after another."

"I'm sorry. Even with the intel I was able to procure, it was going to be a long shot."

"Yeah, have you talked to Tony? This Mandarin thing really shook him up."

"Yesterday. I told him I would think about it. How about you? Are you going to join him?"

"I'm seriously considering it. Bucky doesn't seem to want to be found, but I don't think I can just stop looking. I'm really not sure what I should do. I'll probably stay here a little longer, but you should really go. They need you to keep them on their toes, and," he paused, "I have Sam with me, but you're on your own."

"Don't stress over it, Rogers. I can take care of myself," Natasha laughed. "But, I wouldn't mind being part of something again. Clint told Stark he would be around when he was needed, Banner has already moved in, and Thor's back on the planet so I guess we'll see if he turns up."

"It'll never be boring. That's for sure."

"No, not much chance of that. Speaking of boring, are you bored with the single life yet? Maria works for Stark now. I know she'd say yes."

"Don't even start, Romanoff. Weekly phone calls with my favorite red headed Avenger are enough interactions with the opposite sex for me."

Natasha laughed. "If phone calls with me are all the action you're getting, we are doing these phone calls all wrong, Rogers," she teased. Steve groaned an exasperated groan on the other end of the line just as Natasha's door bell rang. "I've got to go, Steve. Someone's at the door."

After Steve said goodbye, Natasha opened the door to her condo fully expecting to see the neighbor boy coming to ask if she had any chores for him. She liked Carlos. He reminded her a little of Cooper, so she always tried to have a little job or two for him and he knew exactly where she kept the good candy.

Natasha, however, was not expecting to see Nick Fury. She didn't say a word as she looked at her former mentor. Nick broke the silence. "Romanoff, something's come up."

Natasha opened the door further to let him enter then motioned for him to have a seat. "I'd ask how you found me, but I have a feeling you never lost me," shy said wryly. "What's the mission, Fury?"

Nick cleared his throat. "This is actually a personal call, Romanoff. I have something to run past you. No one knows I'm here, and no one will know this conversation every took place unless you decide you're interested."

"I thought you said it wasn't a mission," Natasha replied, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not, but I have some information that concerns you. I know your past better than probably anyone but Barton-what the Red Room did to you, what they made you do. I almost feel like a proud father seeing how far you've come. You and Rogers did really good work in D.C. I know it wasn't easy taking down Shield, cleaning up the Hydra mess I was too arrogant to see. That was my mistake, Romanoff. I am sorry I didn't see it sooner."

"This isn't like you, Fury. Are you getting sentimental in your old age?" Natasha teased, trying to erase some of the somberness in his tone.

"Maybe," Nick replied, "but I felt like I needed to apologize to you for that and for something else that has just been brought to my attention.

In my quest to protect the planet from threats unknown, I failed to see that the biggest threats were in my own backyard. Because of my hubris, Hydra was able to form a stronghold in Shield. They were able to grow unencumbered, even benefitting from the technological advances and sensitive information I thought I was protecting."

"Fury, I know all of this. I'm the one who spilled all of the secrets on the internet."

"Yes, you did. Unfortunately, there were some samples under lock and key that conveniently disappeared long before you and Rogers staged your coo, samples I thought I was protecting. It was never my intention for those samples to be used, at least, not like this."

"Samples? Is that what you need me to retrieve? What kind of samples?"

Fury looked Natasha in the eye. "Biological samples, Romanoff. But, retrieval isn't necessary. Shield has been reformed in the shadows. I put someone in charge who won't make the mistakes I made. He's a very good man, and his team has already recovered what was left to be recovered."

"Then, why are we having this conversation?"

"Because one of the samples is one I personally acquired shortly after Barton brought you in. You were an incredible asset by that point, well on your way to being an agent and high on my list of potentials for the Avengers' Initiative. When agents recovered this sample while busting up a Red Room facility you personally gave up, I made the decision to save this sample in case you ever decided to try to have a normal life."

"What was the sample?" Natasha asked, not daring to hope it could possibly be what first came to mind.

"An egg, Romanoff, a lone egg, harvested from you before graduation. I should have told you, but I didn't see any sign that it would matter much to you. You were all about your ledger."

"What the-" Natasha began before looking away from him. She took a moment to compose herself. "And, it's been retrieved? Was it properly stored? Could it still be viable?"

"Retrieved in a manner of speaking, Romanoff. They were attempting to create the perfect soldier. With your serum, any child you had could have tremendous potential."

"But, you have the sample now?"

"Shield has the product that came from that sample."

"Product?" Natasha whispered, feeling suddenly ill.

Fury nodded. "She's almost three years old. Her current classification is as an 0-8-4 due to the possible effects the serum may have on her as she grows."

"She," Natasha whispered softly. "I have a daughter."

"You do. I came to you with this information first. It is your decision whether you want to take this on or not. If you aren't interested, I will contact her biological father or make arrangements for her to be taken care of and protected."

"I do," Natasha replied with a lot more confidence than she felt. "Of course, I do."

Fury smiled slightly. "I had a feeling you would say that. There's something else you need to know. They stole her father's sample from the same lab." Natasha raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "Rogers super soldier serum also runs through her veins."


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha followed Fury into the secret base. Natasha couldn't help but feel apprehensive as they walked the long corridor to the main office. Natasha was surprised when she saw Agent Melinda May. She'd assumed the woman had left after the Hydra incident.

Melinda stood up and greeted them tersely. "Fury, Romanoff."

"May," Natasha acknowledged absentmindedly as she listened for any sounds that could possibly be coming from a small child.

"The director sends his apologies. He was called away on another matter. I assume Romanoff's presence means you will be taking the girl."

"Yes, Agent May, Romanoff has agreed to protect the child herself."

Melinda nodded, and Natasha noticed her brief but faint smile. "Follow me. We have her sedated in the med bay."

"Sedated? Is she sick?" Natasha asked.

"No, she was very disoriented after her rescue and extremely compliant then we brought her here and she saw this," Melinda pointed to the Shield symbol on the wall. "It sent her into a panic. She attacked one of our agents."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "She's not even three. How much damage could she do?"

"Agent Fitz would say plenty," Melinda replied with another ghost of a smile, "but the sedation is for her protection. Her heartrate was high. Simmons was concerned for her safety."

As Melinda finished speaking, she opened the med bay door. Natasha felt her own heart racing when she got her first glimpse of her daughter. The tiny girl was sleeping on her side facing their direction, her red curls covering part of her face. "She's so small," Natasha said as she pushed the curls out of the child's face so she could get a better look. With the exception of the red hair, the little girl was all Steve as far as Natasha could tell. "Can we wake her up?"

The answer came from beside the bed. A young woman in a lab coat that Natasha hadn't even noticed replied, "I'll lower the medication gradually. Perhaps Fitz and Sky can fill in Agent Romanoff while she wakes up."

"Thank you, Simmons," Melinda replied with a nod then looking at Fury and Natasha, she added, "you can watch her from the observation room while we fill you in on everything we know."

Natasha nodded and followed after touching the child's face one last time. The observation room had a table and chairs. Two other agents joined them, introducing themselves as Fitz and Sky. Natasha couldn't help but wonder if her tiny daughter somehow had something to with the black eye Fitz was sporting.

Sky had a smile on her face when she took the seat beside Natasha. "I'm really glad you came. She needs a family. I was afraid she would get lost in the system." She whispered so that no one else could hear, "I was an 8-0-4. I went from foster home to foster home. I told Co-the director I wouldn't let that happen to her. He assured me one of you would take care of her."

Fury called them to order. "I think it's important Agent Romanoff is completely apprised of the situation. Agent Fitz, will you begin?"

"Yes, sir. We found the girl in a small room in the Hydra facility. She was under heavy guard. We didn't realize she was what they were guarding until we had secured the facility. At first, we thought they had kidnapped a child, but Sky was able to hack their system and retrieve the records."

"According to the files, she was conceived by invitro and placed in a surrogate," Sky added. "They bred her to be a weapon. She doesn't have a name. They just called her weapon A," the young woman blanched. "She was kept in that room alone most of the time. There was a television in the room showing the Avengers and Shield, and it was seriously photo chopped images. They were brainwashing her to hate all of us."

Natasha frowned. She knew firsthand what Hydra had likely put the child through. It reminded her of her own early training. Suddenly, she wasn't sure she was the right one to help her daughter after all.

Fitz took back over. "Our director is concerned she may have trouble recovering. He didn't authorize us to do more than sedate her, but he wanted us to make you an offer, Agent Romanoff. We have a device that could rewrite her memories if you'd like. She wouldn't remember much about the facility, but the memories we give her wouldn't feel completely real either. There's some risk of her original memories resurfacing in the future, of course."

Natasha shook her head. "No thank you, Agent Fitz. I think my daughter has been experimented on enough. We'll figure something else out."

Fitz nodded. "The director thought you'd feel that way. I should warn you, she is very strong," Fitz added, self-consciously rubbing his left cheek just below the shiner.

"I think I can manage," Natasha replied with more confidence than she felt. She was surprised to see the others around the table smiling. "I take it, you think I'm making the right call?" she asked Sky.

"It's the call I think a mom would make," she replied. "Here's everything we found in the computer. It may take you some time to go over it. If she wakes before you're finished, we'll come and get you."

"My work here is done," Fury said as he stood up, "good luck, Romanoff. Keep her safe."

Natasha was still reading when Jemma Simmons came into the room. "Agent Romanoff, she's awake."

Natasha nodded and closed the laptop. A glance through the glass showed her the little girl was still pretty groggy, and Natasha decided that was probably not such a bad thing.

She walked up to the child's bed and smiled softly. "Do you know who I am?" she asked when the little girl looked up at her in fear.

"Widow," the child replied, and Natasha was grateful they'd spoken to her in English.

"Yes, I am the Black Widow," Natasha replied, "but I'm also Natasha Romanoff and I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe." The girl didn't look convinced. "Do you know what a mother is?"

"No," the child replied.

"A mother is someone who keeps you safe and takes care of you. I am yours. You were taken from me, but now you're with me and I am going to make sure nobody ever hurts you again. Do you understand?" The child still looked concerned but she nodded. "If I'm going to take care of you, you need a name," Natasha added. "A friend of mine brought me to you. His name is Nick. What do you think about Nicole?"

The little girl shrugged. "I am Weapon A."

"No," Natasha said firmly. "You are nobody's weapon. You are Nicole. You're my daughter, not a weapon. Do you understand me?"

"Nicole," the little girl replied.

"Nicole," Natasha repeated. "Are you ready to get out of her, Nicole?"

Nicole looked up at her and slowly nodded. Natasha could tell her daughter wasn't entirely sure she was safe, but at least she was willing to go with her. For now, that was enough. Natasha only hoped Steve would take the news half as well as Nicole.

Melinda brought Natasha a small suitcase. "The director sent Sky to pick up a few things for her. He thought it might make things a little easier on you."

"Thank you, May."

"You've got this. Don't worry," Melinda said with a softness Natasha hadn't seen in her in years. "You'll be a good mom."

"I'll do my best. It's just not a role I ever expected to play."

"Does he know yet?"

"Rogers? No, I thought I should assess the situation first. I'll talk to him tonight. I'm not sure how he's going to take it."

Melinda just nodded. "She has a good chance now. If we learn more, I'll call you."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. It's Director's orders."

"About that, who's in charge now?"

"Sorry, that's classified, but he's a good man."

"So I hear. Thank him for me."

A few hours later, Natasha pulled into a hotel. She'd have loved to drive straight through to Clint's but Nicole was sleeping with her head touching her chest in the car seat of her rental. Natasha was afraid she'd have a creek in her neck if she stayed in the position too long.

They checked into the hotel and Natasha ordered room service before getting Nicole's pajamas out of her bag. Nicole was quiet, but she was looking around the room. "You can explore the room if you want. You don't have to sit in one place."

Nicole looked up at Natasha again for confirmation before walking to the window and looking out into the night. Natasha watched quietly as Nicole got even braver and opened the desk drawer. Inside, there was a small notepad and a pen. Natasha took it out and drew a flower. "You try. Draw whatever you want."

Nicole picked up the pen and started doodling. She looked at the paper in awe then looked up at Natasha and smiled softly. Natasha's heart melted. Maybe she would be able to help her daughter through this after all. "Drawing is fun. Your dad can draw. Hopefully, you can see him soon. Dads are like moms," she added in explanation. Silently, Natasha looked at the clock. It was already early morning in Moscow, and Steve didn't sleep much. "I'm going to go in the bathroom and make a call. You just keep drawing. I'll look at your picture when I get back."

Natasha sat on the edge of the tub and dialed Steve's number. "Morning, Nat," Steve answered.

"Not here, Cap. It's about bedtime for me."

"I guess it is. This is different. We don't usually talk two days in a row. Is something wrong?"

Natasha sighed. She didn't exactly know how to begin this conversation. "No, not wrong. Actually, I think maybe things are pretty right."

"Good," Steve replied. "Things are looking up here, too. I got a message from that Shield agent they had spying on me in D.C. She has some pretty recent information on Bucky. Sam and I are headed to Berlin to meet her today. This could be it."

Natasha frowned. She couldn't take the chance to find Barnes away from him. "That's great, Steve. I hope you find him soon."

"Me too. Look, I hate to end the call but we have a really early flight and I have to wake the sleeping Falcon."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Just call me after you finish up with Sharon. What I have to tell you can wait."

"You sure? I'd like to hear about something good for a change."

"I'm sure. It can wait," Natasha replied quickly. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course, I should be saying the same to you. Stay safe, Nat."

Natasha went back into the room and found Nicole still doodling on the notepad. They ate as soon as the food was delievered, and Nicole seemed to enjoy her dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets. When Natasha put her to bed, she placed the child in the center and put pillows on each side so she wouldn't fall. Nicole looked at her in distress.

"Can't reach," Nicole protested, holding her arm out as far as she could towards the headboard.

Natasha wanted to cry when she realized the reaon for the child's discomfort. Her wrist had faint red marks, similar to the marks that once graced her own arm. "You will not be handcuffed to this bed or any other ever again," Natasha said with more force than necessary then softer, she added, "I want you to feel free to get up if you need to go to the bathroom, and I want you to wake me if you have a bad dream or just need a glass of water. I'll be right in the next bed, and I won't get mad. They shouldn't have treated you the way they did."

Nicole looked at Natasha with a mix of confusion and satisfaction. "I get up?" she asked softly.

"If you need to, you get up. You aren't a prisoner. You're safe."

Seemingly satisfied, Nicole settled in to sleep. Natasha didn't find sleep very easy. This wasn't going to be easy. She only hoped she'd made the right call in not bringing Steve in on the secret right away. Maybe this was for the best. She could help Nicole get her bearings before adding Steve to the equation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! They make me smile. I know people are anxious to see more Steve and he's an important part of the story. Thanks for your patience. By the way, I still don't own Marvel. Here's chapter 3!**

 **Berlin Airport**

"So let me get this straight," Sam said as he and Steve walked through the airport. "You've called her every Monday, like clockwork for six months. You guys talk a few minutes about basically nothing. She flirts a little, you get embarrassed then we do our thing for another week and you call her again the following Monday."

"Yeah, so?" Steve replied.

"In all these months, that's the way things have gone. You call her every 7 days. She doesn't call you then all the sudden she calls you on a Tuesday, a Tuesday, Cap, and says things are," Sam paused, "what were her exact words again?"

"She said nothing was wrong and things are 'really right'."

"Uh, huh, and you didn't even let her tell you what was really right before telling her you were off to meet with another woman."

"It's not like that between Nat and I, Sam. It's not even like that with Sharon and I."

"You forget, Cap, I've seen you and Widow together. I have listened to you talk about her every single day for 6 months. It might not be like that but-"

"Stop right there. She's always trying to set me up. Natasha isn't, we aren't, it's just not like that," Steve protested.

"All I'm saying is that you should have found out why she called. See, I personally have a theory."

"Of course you do."

"Cap, she said 'really right', you have to know what that means, right?"

"It means things are finally going well for my friend, my colleague, Sam. That's all it means."

"It means she's met someone, Cap. 'Really right' is code for Mr. Right. Face it, Cap, if you are into Widow, you need to up your game. I can follow this lead with Sharon."

Steve bristled. Why did the idea of Natasha with someone else bother him so much? He cleared his throat. "If she's met someone, I'm happy for her. Friends should be happy when their friends are happy," he replied trying to convince himself it would be a good thing if Natasha had found someone special. She deserved to be happy more than anyone he had ever met. He didn't think there were very many people on the planet who could go through the things she had, done the things she'd had to do, and come out on the other side. "There's Sharon. Can we stop talking about this now?"

"Whatever you say, Cap," Sam said with a grin.

 **The Hotel Room, North Dakota**

After a less than restful night, Natasha woke early to find a still sleeping Nicole. She sighed when she realized the child had climbed over the pillow and slept on the edge of the bed with her arm outstretched to reach the headboard. She knew it would take time to convince her daughter things were different, but seeing her there, trying to recreate the bonds of her captors, hurt Natasha deeper than she could have imagined.

Deciding to let the child sleep, Natasha flipped on the news. After a few local stories that didn't really hold her interest and a quick weather report, the announcer cut to a press conference, Tony's first since having his arc reactor removed. Natasha was watching it earnestly when she heard the lamp shatter. Nicole had jumped to her feet on the bed. She was standing in a fighting stance Natasha herself used, and in her hand was a shard from the lamp, held like a weapon. There was a wildness in the child's eyes.

"The bad man!" she kept repeating.

Natasha slowly approached her daughter. "It's okay. Remember what I told you. The people who had you didn't tell you the truth. I haven't hurt you, have I? And, they told you I was bad. Do you think I'm bad?"

Nicole seemed to be thinking then she lowered the shard but otherwise remained in her fighting stance. Finally, she shook her head. "You're Widow but not bad."

"That's right. You're safe with me, and Tony is not bad either. He's a friend. Give me the piece of glass please. I don't want you to get hurt. Remember, you're not a weapon. You're my daughter. I'm your mom. No one will hurt you when I'm around, okay?"

Nicole handed Natasha her weapon and looked at the broken lamp then at Natasha. "Uh oh, it broke." Her demeanor had changed back to normal little girl mode, and it was as if the last few minutes had never happened. "I clean it."

"I don't think so, young lady. You stay put. Mommy's job is to clean up broken glass."

"Mommy's job," Nicole repeated, and hearing her daughter even halfway acknowledge that she was her mom made Natasha's heart flutter.

After cleaning up the lamp, getting her daughter dressed for the day, and profusely apologizing to the hotel manager for the broken lamp, Natasha pulled back onto the road. They were probably another three hours from Clint's, and Nicole definitely wasn't in the mood to sleep so Natasha decided she needed something to distract herself.

Pulling into a local Walmart, Natasha put Nicole into the cart and headed for the toy aisle. "I think we should find you something to play with. What do you think?" she asked the child, realizing there likely weren't any toys where she had been held. "We'll find you a baby doll and maybe a coloring book and crayons. You liked drawing on the notepad," Natasha continued.

Nicole just looked around at the other shoppers with suspicion. Natasha sighed. At least, she had a few vague memories of her life before the red room. She remembered staring out the window in the afternoons with her own favorite doll in her arms waiting for her dad to come home from work. She remembered her mom kissing her forehead as she tucked her in bed at night. Nicole had none of those memories to reference, so even a simple shopping trip put her on edge.

Natasha was pointing out different dolls when Nicole suddenly became animated and started pointing at a Baby Alive doll on the top shelf. "Is that the one?" when the girl nodded, Natasha picked up the doll and handed it to her daughter. Nicole smiled and looked at the box in awe. "Yes, I think we've found it. We just need a coloring book and some crayons and we can get out of here, okay?"

Nicole paid no attention to anything but the doll while Natasha quickly picked out the art supplies and soon they were checking out. Her phone started ringing as they walked back to the car.

"Romanoff," she answered.

"I need your location now," Melinda replied.

"What's going on, May?"

"Simmons believes Hydra has a way of tracking the girl. Our base was just attacked. If she's right, and she usually is, there are others and they'll be coming for you."

Natasha did a quick scan of the perimeter before responding. "I'm in Devil's Lake, North Dakota and we're headed north."

"Same car?"

"Yes, same rental."

"On our way. Keep heading north and don't stop until you see the quinjet."

Natasha quickly buckled Nicole into her seat and took off, constantly scanning for trouble. As soon as they were on the highway, she called Clint.

"You guys almost here? The kids can't wait to see their new cousin."

"There's been a change of plans. We're being tracked. I can't risk the family."

"Where are you? I'm coming."

"May is on her way. I really need you to do something else for me."

"Anything, Nat."

"Go to Berlin and get Steve. Just don't tell him about Nicole. I'll do that, but he needs to be here."

"I have a feeling he won't want to be anywhere else, Nat. I'll get him."

"Crap, I've got incoming. There's a black sedan coming up pretty fast on my rear. I've got to go. Get Steve."

Natasha scanned the horizon for signs of the quinjet but saw nothing. She grabbed a gun from her purse as she increased her speed. The last thing she wanted was a fire fight with her daughter present, but Natasha wasn't about to let Hydra get their hands on her child again.

The sedan was still gaining on her and Natasha was cursing whoever the idiot was who thought it was a good idea to put governors on cars. If she were in her car, they'd never catch her.

There weren't any other cars on the road and Natasha knew that was both an advantage and a disadvantage. She really didn't want any collateral damage, but a few witnesses sure wouldn't hurt.

Natasha managed to thwart the sedan's first attempt at rear ending her with evasive maneuvers, but the sedan clipped her bumper on the second attempt causing the car to do a 180. She heard gunshots and looked back at her daughter who didn't seem as bothered by the guns as she'd been by the other shoppers half an hour before.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way," Natasha sighed, as she threw the car in reverse, rolled down her window and took aim. Her first shot took out the man in the passenger seat, but the driver was unscathed. He rammed her again, this time pushing her off the road into a ditch.

"Uh oh," said Nicole, "car fall down."

Natasha tried to pull out of the ditch but the wheels were stuck. She jumped out of the car to face her enemy head on. She would kill him before he could get within ten feet of her child.

The Hydra agent simply parked his car and ducked behind it while shouting, "Give me the girl, Widow. She belongs to us."

"That's not going to happen. She's my daughter."

"Your daughter?" he laughed. "She's not really yours. We made her. Your blood may flow through her veins, but it was our genius that made her what she is, what she will become. Do you really think we didn't add our own specifications to the weapon? She is so much more than you or your captain could even hope to be, and we will not give her up. There is nowhere she can go that we won't find her. She isn't a child. She's a true monster, our monster."

As he finished speaking, the quinjet came into view. The man turned to evaluate the situation, raising his head just above the trunk of his car and giving Natasha the target she needed. She pulled the trigger and down he fell.

Natasha looked back toward her daughter, praying the child hadn't seen or heard much. Thankfully, the car seat was pointing the opposite direction.

The quinjet landed in the field behind her and the cargo bay door opened. Natasha could only stare in shock.

"Need a lift?" Phil Coulson said with a smile as he walked off the jet.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm blown away by all the support you guys have given this story! Thanks for taking the time to read it. Nope, I still don't own Marvel.**

"I know you've got questions," Phil said as he walked toward Natasha, "but it can't be the strangest thing you've ever seen. You fought aliens in New York and your daughter was created in a lab. Her father is a World War 2 hero who spent the majority of the last century in the ice. Are you coming?"

"Well, I'm not staying here," Natasha said with a smile, "Director Coulson."

"Didn't take you long to figure that one out."

Phil got her bags out of the car while Natasha unbuckled Nicole. "Time to go, little lady," she said with a smile.

Nicole looked fairly unfazed by the gunfire, but as they started walking to the quinjet she looked at Natasha. "You win?" she asked. "You go pow, pow, pow," she added, making her hand a little gun. "Get a cookie."

"Well, that answers that question," Natasha sighed. Her daughter had definitely seen enough gun battles to not be shocked.

Once they were aboard the quinjet, Phil and Sky rushed them to a containment pod. "This is strong enough to hold the Hulk. Whatever they are using to track her won't even be able to detect her in here," Phil replied, closing the door behind them.

Fitz and Simmons were already in the pod setting up equipment. Jemma looked at Natasha apologetically. "I'm sorry we missed the tracker. We scanned for any man-made devices, but I have a feeling they are tracking her with something unique to her biology. Fitz and I will need to run a few tests then hopefully we can come up with something."

Natasha nodded. Her daughter was back in a cage less than 24 hours after she'd promised her freedom. Oh yeah, she was definitely on track for mother of the year. She sat on the cot beside Nicole as Simmons took a blood sample.

"May will keep us in the air while these two work," Phil said calmly. "These guys are good. They'll figure something out."

"Thanks, Phil. I'm really glad you're okay."

"Sorry this is how you had to find out," Phil replied. "If it helps, Fury wasn't lying when he said I was dead. I was dead for awhile, but I guess Shield must have thought they needed me around. They brought me back, but it had a pretty hefty cost. I wanted to tell you, but things were a little complicated."

"In our line of work, complicated is standard operating procedure. I get it. Thanks for the assist out there."

"You had him down before we even landed. She's a lucky little girl to have you to protect her, well, you and the Captain."

Natasha smiled softly. "I'll do my best. This is way scarier than Chitari, and I don't mean battling Hydra agents. I want to be a good mom. Do you even think I'm capable of motherhood after all I've done?"

"You're doing great so far. You'll be fine. Sometimes I wonder what it might have been like if I'd gone a different route, settled down, had a family. It's not in the cards for me, but I guess someone up there thinks you've got what it takes."

Phil left them to update May, and Natasha and Nicole colored while the two scientists worked. Nicole colored like most nearly three year olds, meaning she scribbled and moved from page to page at will, but she really seemed to be having fun. To the casual observer, she would seem like a normal, all-American kid. But, Natasha couldn't get the words of the Hydra agent out of her head. What had they done to her child?

He had called her a monster. The word gave Natasha a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hated the word. If anyone was a monster it was that Hydra agent or, maybe, it was herself. She had felt like a monster for years, but this little girl was no monster. She was just a child, and Natasha was going to do everything in her power to make sure Nicole never thought of herself as anything else.

Again, she found herself thinking of Steve. He was a good man, probably the best man on the planet. Clint would bring him back, and he would help. She felt bad about taking him away from his search, but she had a feeling he would never be able to forgive himself or her if something happened to Nicole while he was away.

Natasha could hear Fitz and Simmons discussing possibilities in hushed tones, but when Fitz spilled his tea while shouting for Simmons to go over his latest discovery, Natasha left her place beside her daughter and joined them at the small work bench.

"Do you see what I'm seeing, Jemma?"

"It doesn't make any sense," Jemma replied. "There should be instabilities or, at the very least, defects, yet she's perfectly healthy."

"But, it certainly explains how they are tracking her. If-"

"What's going on?" Natasha asked.

"We found an anomaly," Fitz replied sheepishly. "We just don't know how to prevent Hydra from using it against us, and-"

"We don't know what it means for Nicole and her future," Jemma finished.

"Explain," Natasha ordered.

"Understand, I wasn't looking for it before and it wasn't in any of the files. But," Jemma paused and looked at Fitz briefly, "we think they must have used gamma radiation on the child, likely during gestation or possibly even before the embryo was implanted. The gamma rays in her cells are actually acting as tiny markers, giving her an individual energy signal unlike anyone else on the planet."

"Well, almost anyone," Fitz added.

"Gamma radiation," Natasha repeated. "They exposed my child to the same radiation that turned Banner into the Hulk!" Natasha was livid and Jemma winced. Well, that answered the question of whether or not Coulson's team of wet behind the ear agents knew what she was capable of, so Natasha trained her features and calmly asked if they had a plan.

Jemma looked down pensively. "My best lab isn't an option at the moment. We can't risk taking the child back to a base they already attacked. I need equipment and, honestly, I need an expert on gamma rays."

"You need Bruce," Natasha replied. "I'll call Tony. Have May head for New York. Banner is at the compound. They'll help."

Jemma nodded and left the room while Natasha dialed Tony's number.

"Red, have you already made up your mind? You moving in?"

"Actually, Tony, something's come up. I need your help."

 **Berlin**

Clint arrived at the hotel Sharon told him Steve was staying a little after 3 in the afternoon. He pounded on the door and Steve answered.

"Hey, Cap, long time no see," he said with a smirk.

"Barton, come in. How did you find us? Is something wrong?"

"World in danger?" Sam threw in as Clint entered the room.

"The world's safe at the moment, but Nat needs you, Cap."

"What's going on?" Steve replied, grabbing his shield.

"I can't really go into detail, but Hydra's involved. She sent me to get you."

Steve looked at Sam who nodded. "It's okay, Cap. I've got this. Go with Hawkeye."

"Let's go," Steve replied, looking directly at Clint. "Do you have transport?"

"Do I have transport?" Clint nodded his head, "do I ever. I didn't see any point in turning the quinjet I had when Shield fell over to a government that may or may not be full of Hydra agents. I've got us covered."

Once they were in the air Steve started asking questions, and Clint realized keeping Nicole a secret wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped. Finally, he decided a partial truth might get Steve to settle down and relax without getting him in too much trouble with Nat.

"Nat got a visit from Fury a few days ago. It seems Hydra got a hold of some of Natasha's genetic material a few years ago and the result is a little girl. Fury acquired the kid and Nat went to get her."

"Wow, that's something," Steve replied.

"Yeah, it's something alright. The kid was being groomed like Nat was as a child. She's really cute. Nat sent me a picture," Clint paused to show him the child. "It isn't going to be easy, but if anyone can help the kid it's Nat."

Steve took Clint's phone and smiled as he saw the tiny little girl. "She's beautiful. This must be what Nat meant when she said things were going better, but it doesn't explain why she sent you after me."

"Yeah, you're right. There's more to the story. Yesterday, Nat was attacked. Hydra found her. She and the kid made it out, of course. I mean, it's Nat, but Hydra can track the child and-"

"That's why she needed help. She wants us to help her protect her daughter."

Clint sighed. It wasn't a total lie. "Yeah, something like that. There's something else, Coulson is alive. Don't ask me how, but he is and his team were the ones who found the kid. Nat is with them and they're headed to the compound. They'll get there before us, but with this baby," Clint patted the quinjet's console, "we won't be far behind."


	5. Chapter 5

As the shield team moved the pod into the hanger at the Avengers' Compound, Natasha sat beside Nicole. She wasn't sure how the little girl would react to seeing more of her team. "Remember what we talked about earlier. These are friends. They won't hurt you. You don't have to be afraid, okay?"

"Friends," Nicole sing-songed as she played with her baby doll. "You stay?"

"Yes, I'll be right here with you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay, I not hurt them. They be bad, you go pow pow."

Natasha laughed. "You get it, don't you? You know I will protect you? I promise they won't be bad."

Tony and Bruce were the first ones to enter the pod. Natasha could see Pepper through the window, hugging Coulson. Bruce was already in science mode. He had the tablet Fitz and Simmons had been using and was already looking over the test results. He gave Natasha a quick hello and started working.

Tony, on the other hand, walked straight to the cot and knelt down to look Nicole over. "Hello Little Red. We're going to help you and your mommy. Is that okay?"

Nicole looked up at Natasha for confirmation then nodded. "Okay," she replied a little uneasily.

"Great. Can I take your mommy over there and talk to her a few minutes?"

"Just no leave," she agreed.

"We'll be right over there at that table," Natasha said pointing to the table Fitz and Simmons had used as a work space.

"It's uncanny how much she looks like you," Tony said as they took their seats.

"I see Steve," Natasha replied.

"Oh, he's in there, too. But, you, you're a natural at this. I can't believe we have our first baby Avenger! I got to admit, I figured the first kid would be mine or, maybe, Thor's but this works, too."

"I'd rather not raise my child in a box though. Do you have any ideas?"

"Always," Tony smirked. "Banner needs to go over the data before we can come up with a permanent solution, but I already have Jarvis updating the building security to mimic the pod's shielding. If all goes well, you and Little Red will be able to move around the facility by morning."

"Thank you, Tony. I really appreciate this."

"Think nothing of it. It's situations like this that made me see the need for us to live here together. We've been battling all kinds of craziness since New York, and, honestly, we're all lucky to still be breathing. I nearly lost Pepper. You and Steve were pretty lucky in D.C. It could have been a lot worse. This is why I want you here. Together, the Avengers are a force to be reckoned with."

"You know, I had every intention of saying yes. She changes things."

"She's the reason it's even more important for you to stay. Nobody is going to take that little girl as long as we're around. Red, this is the best place on the planet for both of you."

"And when people find out about her? She'll always be a target, Tony."

"You think they won't find out if you are somewhere else? Trust me. Hiding isn't the answer. She needs all the protection you can give her, and you can give her us.

This conversation is really pointless anyway. Pepper's already got a team working on your space. We both know you won't be able to say no to her. You and Little Red aren't going anywhere."

Natasha smiled. "Thank you, Tony."

"This can't be right," Bruce interrupted. "They did it. I spent all those years working on the equations then even more years looking for a solution, and they successfully did everything I set out to do. There's no way, unless-"

"Unless?" Natasha prodded.

"Unless they had my research as a base," Bruce finished. "But, that isn't possible. Shield wasn't involved in any of this. How could they have gotten their hands on my work? It doesn't make any sense."

Natasha went pale. "Actually, Shield did have your work," she frowned. "I'm the one they sent to retrieve it. This is all my fault. It was an early assignment from Fury. I took it from-"

"Betty," Bruce finished.

"She didn't even know I'd copied the files. I'm so sorry, Bruce. Fury thought Shield's scientists might be able to figure out a way to help you control the Hulk, make you a better candidate for the Avengers Initiative. I thought I was helping."

Bruce nodded. "I need to look this over in my lab. We need to know exactly what we're dealing with here. This could be more complicated than just Hydra being able to track the child." He paused and looked at Natasha sympathetically. "Don't beat yourself up. If anyone's to blame here, it's me. I was messing with things I didn't fully comprehend and destroyed my own life. I just hope I haven't destroyed hers."

Once Bruce was gone, Tony sighed. "Whatever Bruce finds, we will find a way to deal with it, Red. I'm going to go talk to Coulson. I know Pepper is dying to meet Little Red. I'll see you in a bit. Try not to worry."

Pepper came in a few minutes later with a stuffed bunny. Nicole didn't seem distressed at all by her presence, and Natasha was grateful for the reprieve.

They talked for about an hour before Nicole started getting fussy, and Pepper left so the child could try to sleep. Natasha pulled the blanket over her daughter and tucked the bunny and baby doll in beside her. "It's been a really long day. You've got to be sleepy. I'm going to go set over there and let you sleep, okay?"

Nicole shook her head. "Stay," she whispered, "no go over there."

"You want mommy to stay? Okay. I'll stay right here," Natasha replied, crawling up beside her sleepy daughter. "Your daddy should be here by the time you wake up."

"Daddy draws," Nicole said as she closed her little eyes and fell asleep.

When Steve and Clint arrived a few hours later, Clint went straight to talk to Phil. Steve headed for the pod. He looked through the glass and saw Natasha sound asleep beside her daughter. He decided it was probably his favorite sight since waking up in this century.

"Steve, you've got it bad," he whispered to himself. He hadn't been able to think about anything but Natasha and her baby the entire flight. Contrary to what he had told Sam, he actually did have feelings for Natasha. She was strong and beautiful and so much like Peggy, but he was also more than a little intimidated by her. Women of this century were terrifying anyway, but Natasha took the gold medal. He was never completely sure if she was flirting with him or just teasing him. But, now, watching her tenderly cuddled up with her little girl, he just wanted to find out if there was a chance they could be more than friends.

Steve really didn't want to disturb her, so he headed for the common area. Bruce was there with his head in a notebook and a cup of coffee in his hand. "Banner," he greeted him.

"Steve, you're here. Good, that's good. Natasha wanted to talk to you as soon as you arrived."

"She's asleep," Steve replied, "but Clint filled me in."

"Oh, good. How are you? I know all of this is a shock?"

"It's crazy, but I think in the long run this will turn out to be a really good thing. My ma always said children were blessings."

"Your mom was right. I always wanted children. I thought Betty and I would get married and have a couple of kids. I even dreamed about Sunday mornings with both kids in our bed flipping through Popular Science and getting excited when they saw my name in the by line."

"That's a nice dream. I thought I'd settle down after the war, maybe with Peggy, and have a few of my own. I guess the only difference in our dreams is that I envisioned reading the Sunday comics with my kids, but things happened."

"I understand that. After I became the Hulk, I knew it wouldn't be smart to procreate. There was no way of knowing what kind of damage the gamma rays would do to my future children then Hydra goes and pulls a stunt like this one. Steve, I feel like I've failed everyone and this precious little girl could pay the price. If the gamma radiation destroys her future, it's my fault. I'm sorry doesn't even begin to cut it."

Steve didn't answer. Suddenly, it all made sense. He couldn't step in and be the man in Nicole's life. Hydra must have used Banner's DNA, too, and that meant the role of father was already filled. He couldn't tell Natasha how he felt now. Bruce was a good man. He'd want to step up and be there for Natasha and his child, and Steve needed to step aside and let it happen.

 **Please, please, please don't kill me. I did say there would be misunderstandings right in the summary. If you've read my work before, you know I'm a die hard Romangers shipper. I just couldn't resist this particular plot twist, and, you have to admit, none of you saw it coming.**

 ****runs and hides until tomorrow**


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha woke early to find Tony and Fitz working on something outside the pod. She walked over to the window closest to them and tapped. Fitz was the first to look up. He motioned to Tony who smiled as the two scientists made their way the entrance.

"Morning Red," Tony said with a nod. "I come bearing good news. We finished upgrading the security system. Little Red is now safe to walk around the building."

"That's great, Tony. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Fitz here and I have been working through the night and we have a more long term solution in mind. We want to make Little Red a bracelet complete with shielding that would block the gamma wave detection. It'll take a few days to finish the prototype, but this should work."

"That sounds great."

"You don't know how tempted I am to just build her a suit that would whisk her away at the first sign of trouble, but Pepper thought you might prefer to keep the kid on the ground."

Natasha nodded. "Pepper wasn't wrong. Have Clint and Steve made it here yet?"

"Hours ago. I guess I should tell you, Rogers said Hawkeye and Banner filled him in about Nicole."

"Crap, I really wanted to be the one to tell him," Natasha sighed. "How did he seem?"

"Honestly, he was a little hard to read, but I'm sure it was a shock. He's probably gone straight into Captain America mode, trying to figure out how to protect his little girl. He and Clint are sleeping in their rooms. Speaking of rooms, do you want to see yours? The kid's been in the box long enough."

Natasha nodded and went to pick up her sleeping child. She was a little miffed the guys hadn't woken her when they arrived, but she reasoned that it probably wouldn't have been good if they'd accidentally woken Nicole. She could wait a few more hours to introduce Steve to his daughter. He knew so that was the important thing.

"When we set the compound up, Pepper and I decided you guys might prefer your own space. Most of the apartments are one bedroom, but Pepper, in her brilliance, suggested we should build at least a few two bedroom units in case we needed them later. Looks like you'll be getting the first of those," Tony said as he opened the door to her quarters. "Living room here, opens to the kitchen. Your room is here. There's a private bath next door, Little Red is on the other side." Tony opened the door and smiled. "I did say Pepper called in a team."

The room was adorable. One wall had a toddler bed with a pink comforter on top and a small nightstand with a ballerina lamp. There was a toy box at the end of the bed and a small kitchen playset was to the left of it. The dresser was safely anchored to the opposite wall which also graced along mirror and a ballerina bar.

"It's perfect. Tony, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll stay. We have Cap in the apartment down the hall if you're curious."

As they were talking, Nicole opened her eyes. "Where are we?"

"This is your room," Natasha replied sitting the child down. "Your Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper fixed it for you. What do you think?"

"Pretty," the child whispered.

"Can you tell Uncle Tony thank you?"

"Thank you."

Tony got down on the little girl's level. "Believe me, it was my pleasure. We just want to help your mom keep you safe."

"You not bad, Uncle Tony."

"Well, um, thank you Little Red. You're not so bad yourself." Tony stood back up and looked at Natasha. "Bruce and the other half of Fitzsimmons are still going over a few things. As soon as they're finished, I'll let you know. And, I'll let Capsycle know where he can find you when he wakes up."

"Thanks again, Tony."

"Fitz, to the lab. We have jewelry to make for our little princess."

After Tony and Fitz left, Natasha followed Nicole around their quarters. The child was more animated than she had been previously. Natasha laughed at her daughter's antics as she opened the kitchen cabinets and asked what each item was before pulling them all out and climbing inside. For the first time since they'd left the Shield base, Natasha really felt confident that her daughter was resilient enough to overcome everything Hydra had done to her.

Finally tired of exploring, Nicole asked for her crayons. Natasha sat with the child at the little table and they started coloring.

"Daddy draw? I awake," Nicole said with a smile.

"You have an excellent memory. I did tell you your daddy would be here to draw with you this morning. Let's get him in here, okay?"

Steve sat in the living room of the apartment Tony had assigned him. He hadn't slept much. He kept seeing Natasha and her little girl every time he closed his eyes. The idea of Hydra hurting the child or Banner's DNA causing her problems made him angry. Not that it was all Banner's fault but if the guy hadn't been so desperate to perfect the super soldier formula, Natasha wouldn't be in this mess.

It wasn't going to be easy watching Nat and Bruce play happy family, but Natasha was his friend and she sent for him. He was here to help protect them and he wasn't going to disappoint her, but as soon as they were safe he was getting out of here.

As Steve was consumed with his thoughts, Jarvis spoke through the intercom. "Captain Rogers, Ms. Romanoff requests your presence in her quarters."

"Thank you, Jarvis. I'm on my way."

Steve walked down the corridor to the apartment Tony had pointed out as Natasha's and knocked on the door. Natasha opened the door and hugged him. "Good to see you, soldier," she smiled, pulling him inside. "I really wanted to tell you the news myself."

"It's not a problem, Nat. You've kind of had your hands full," Steve replied, looking over her shoulder at the little girl. "She's beautiful. She looks like you."

"Do you really think so? All I see of me is the red hair and the rest is all-"

Before Natasha could finish her sentence, Bruce arrived behind them. "Good, you're both here. I've got news."

"Come in," Natasha said as she let go of Steve's hand. "Let's sit down."

"I can come back later," Steve replied, still standing by the door.

Natasha gave him a puzzled look. "Don't you want to know what Bruce found?"

"Uh, yes, of course," Steve replied as he took the vacant seat on the couch beside Natasha.

"It's good news," Bruce smiled, "I mean, I still wish I knew exactly how they did it but Dr. Simmons and I have gone over all the facts we have at the moment. We did a comparison of Nicole's red blood cells to my own, and where mine have little discrepancies and anomalies due to the instability caused by the gamma radiation, Nicole's blood cells are extremely consistent. Yes, she was most definitely exposed to gamma radiation during early development, but it did what my original hypothesis suggested it would do. Maybe it's because she already had the super serum in her veins, or maybe they figured out what was wrong with my calculations. We'll probably never know, but Dr. Simmons and I are sure of one thing. She isn't going to transform into something like me. She will probably be extremely strong, have near perfect health and balance, and, I would expect, she'll have enhanced intelligence. But, she's going to be okay."

Natasha let out a sigh of relief and leaned over to hug Bruce. "Thank you, Bruce. I can't tell you what a relief it is to hear those words."

"Believe me, I'm just as relieved. I don't know if I could live with myself if things had gone the other way."

Natasha sat back down beside Steve and placed her hand on his arm. "You okay? I expected you to have a little more to say, Steve."

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking," Steve replied, thinking I'm a third wheel in this conversation he could have added. "I'm really glad she's okay," he finally finished lamely.

Nicole, who had been coloring patiently, chose that moment to slip out of her seat at the table and walk to where the adults were talking.

"Daddy draw," she demanded, looking at Natasha expectantly.

"Well, I guess I better go fill the others in on the good news. I'll see you guys a little later," Bruce said as he stood up.

Steve was dumbfounded. How could Banner not even acknowledge his own daughter's request? He was even more dumbfounded when Natasha just thanked the man again and walked him to the door.

Nicole, however, didn't seem the least bit concerned. As soon as the door was closed, she simply repeated her request. "Daddy draw now."

Steve didn't know what to say, so he looked at Natasha who was staring at him. "Well, soldier, aren't you going to answer your daughter?"

"My daughter?" Steve repeated.

Natasha gave him a worried look. "Tony said Clint and Bruce told you." When Steve still didn't respond, Natasha continued, "If you don't want to be involved, you don't have to do anything. They did all of this without our consent. I'm sure you planned on waiting and falling in love with some nice girl and settling down first, but, honestly, I just kind of thought-"

"She's my daughter?" Steve questioned. "But, Bruce and the gamma rays-"

"Wait, what exactly did they tell you?"

"Clint said she was yours then Bruce was afraid his gamma radiation had ruined her life, so I just assumed-"

"She belonged to Bruce," Natasha finished. "This is why I wanted to tell you myself. The samples Hydra used came from you and me. They used Bruce's research to enhance our daughter with gamma radiation."

"Say that last part again."

"Gamma radiation?"

"No, before that."

"Our daughter?"

"Yeah, I really like hearing you say that part. We have a daughter," Steve said looking directly at Nicole.

"Daddy draw," Nicole demanded, refusing to be put off any longer.

"Absolutely, daddy would love to draw with you," he answered looking from his daughter to her mother with a smile.

 **Well, we are at the end of chapter 6 and Steve finally knows about his daughter. Hope it was worth the wait. I decided you guys might kill me if I ended this chapter with another cliffhanger, but, believe me, this story isn't over.**


	7. Chapter 7

Steve couldn't take his eyes off of his daughter. She was absolutely perfect by his estimation. None of the others interrupted their morning in Natasha's quarters, so Steve got to really enjoy bonding with his daughter. He loved the way Natasha seemed to intuitively know what Nicole needed. It was a side of her he hadn't expected, and once they got their daughter down for her nap, he casually brought it up.

"Is it really that surprising that the Black Widow can handle a child, Rogers?" Natasha asked tersely and Steve realized he'd made yet another mistake.

"I didn't mean it that way, Nat. It's just, well, you've only had a few days longer than I have with her and your so good at this. I meant it as a compliment."

Natasha softened. "Sorry, I just didn't think I would ever have the chance to be a mom, and, honestly, with my ledger, well, maybe I'm a little insecure."

"You? Insecure? Nat you've got to be the most capable person I've ever met. If Hydra had to create a child for me, I'm glad they chose you as her mother. I mean it, Nat. You're really good with her."

"Thanks, Steve. When I was in the Red Room, I was told children would be a distraction from the mission. I didn't even bat my eye when they preformed the procedure at graduation. I didn't think anything was more important than the mission."

"Procedure?" Steve asked quietly.

"They sterilized me," Natasha replied. "It was supposed to make things easier, even killing. Nothing could be more distracting than having someone at home counting on you to return."

"I'm so sorry, Nat."

"I tried to pretend it didn't bother me, and I guess it didn't until I got to Shield. I have a good friend with a couple of kids. I was there for the birth of the oldest, and when the second was born, I only missed the delivery because someone had to stay with Cooper. Playing Auntie Nat actually gave me quite a bit of practice."

"Well, it shows," Steve replied. "My experience with kids pretty much consisted of signing autographs on the USO tour. I'm glad one of us knows what their doing."

"You're doing great so far. Don't worry, Steve. We'll figure this out together. I'm just glad we were already friends. There's not anyone else I'd rather do this with."

"Not even Clint?" Steve asked.

Natasha laughed. "Not you, too. Please tell me you weren't listening to the Shield grapevine. Clint's my best friend and I owe him a lot, but there are a lot of reasons I'm glad I'm not co-parenting with Clint. You and I work well together in the field. I think we can figure out how to parent together without things getting complicated."

"I didn't think there was anything but friendship between you and Clint. I just know you're close," Steve assured Natasha. "Her name, after Fury, right?"

Natasha nodded. "Sorry, I didn't wait for you, but I wasn't going to just call her Weapon A or little girl."

"I like it. It suits her."

"I didn't pick a middle name. I thought you should have a chance, and I think her last name should be Rogers if you are okay with it."

"I'd be honored. Are you sure you don't want her to have your last name though?"

"My last name is an alias, Steve. She deserves something real, something with meaning and a heritage. You're the one who can give her that."

"Thank you, Nat. It actually means a lot. I didn't expect to have this after I woke up. I mean, I've been a little busy and I guess I figured the chance to be a father had passed me by."

Natasha shook her head. "I always expected you to have a family, Steve. I wouldn't spend so much time trying to find you a date if I didn't think you were the settling down type. I just hope," Natasha paused, "I just hope Nicole's presence doesn't make things too complicated when you do meet that special someone."

"Nat," Steve began. He was ready to tell her she was the reason he didn't want to date anyone else, but the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth. "I, um, I, my mother's name was Sarah. Can we give Nicole her name?"

"Nicole Sarah Rogers it is, Steve."

"Thank you. As for worrying about my future wife having an issue with Nicole, I'm quite certain that won't be a problem."

"You sound awfully convinced, soldier. Have you been holding out on me? Is there someone special you forgot to mention?" she teased.

Steve didn't have time to answer before there was a knock on the door. It was Clint. "Have I given Cap enough time to bond? Because, I really want to my meet my little niece."

"Come on in, Clint. She should be waking up soon," Natasha said, giving the archer a hug.

The three of them visited a few minutes before Nicole woke up. She was a little standoffish to Clint at first, but Steve watched as Natasha gently reassured their daughter that Clint was good. By the time he left, the four of them had eaten dinner together and Nicole was getting tired again.

"No falling asleep yet, young lady. You need a bath," Natasha said as she picked up the spaghetti covered child. She looked back at Steve. "You coming? I'm not sure how she's going to react to bath time. I might need back up."

"Right behind you," Steve assured her. "She seemed nervous when Clint came in."

Natasha frowned. "Part of the brainwashing unfortunately. She was taught that the Avengers were her enemies. She's figuring it out pretty quickly though."

"She didn't seem to be afraid of me."

"I told her you were coming and that you would protect her just like I do."

"Thank you for that, Nat."

"Anytime, Steve. Now, get the water running while I peel these marinara stained clothes off of our daughter."

"Yes, ma'am."

Bath time turned out to be a little tricky. It was pretty obvious their daughter had never soaked in a tub before and it took a few minutes for them to convince her it was safe. Once she got the hang of it, Nicole really enjoyed splashing both of them with water. By the time they were finished, Steve and Natasha were soaked.

Steve dressed Nicole while Natasha changed into her own bedtime clothes, and he had to catch his breath when she came out of her room in a silk nightgown that would have made a pin up girl from the 40's blush.

Natasha must have sensed his discomfort. "Sorry, it didn't make sense to change back into daytime clothes and you've seen me in less on missions. I can change if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, no, it's fine. This is your home. I'm the intruder here. These pajamas okay for our girl?"

"Adorable," she said with a smile, taking Nicole from his arms and carrying her to bed.

Once they'd tucked Nicole in, Steve sighed. "It's crazy, but it's hard to leave her. Will you call me if she wakes up in the night? I just don't want to miss anything."

"Of course, Steve."

"Thanks. I guess I should-"

"Unless-" Natasha began, biting her lower lip.

"Unless?"

"Unless you'd rather stay. I mean, you could stay for tonight, I guess if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll get you a blanket and pillow. The couch looks pretty comfortable. Just take off that wet shirt, Rogers. I'm sure Tony spared no expense on the furniture."

"Thanks again, Nat. I really want to be there for her, for both of you."

Natasha went to her room and pulled a pillow from her bed. She had already discovered the extra blankets in the closet, so it didn't take her long to gather everything Steve might need to be comfortable. Steve had already removed his shirt by the time she returned to the living room, and Natasha had to keep herself from staring.

There was no denying Steve was an attractive man, and Natasha had certainly wondered what it might be like to be with him. If Sam hadn't shown up when he had six months ago, she was quite sure she would know exactly what it would be like. But, things were different now. A fling with Steve Rogers was absolutely out of the question. They had Nicole to think about now. His perfect abs would just have to remain off limits.

"Here you go, Steve. Sleep tight," she said as she quickly dropped off the bedding and rushed back to her room.

"Get a grip, Natasha," she chided herself. "He's your friend." As she lay in bed trying to calm down her hormones, she thought back to their conversation so many months ago.

" _What do you want me to be?" she had asked._

" _How 'bout a friend?"_

Nicole's arrival meant that friendship was even more important. She certainly couldn't risk her daughter's future over a night of passion, and that's all it could ever be between the Black Widow and Captain America.

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she was woken up by Nicole's cries.

"Mommy, Daddy, no. Get me. Get me," the child screamed.

Natasha raced to the child's room. Steve was only a few paces in front of her. She watched as he picked up their crying daughter.

"It's okay, baby. We're here," he assured the child.

"They try and get me. No want to go," the child sobbed.

Natasha put her hand on Nicole's back. "It's okay. It was just a bad dream. Mommy and daddy won't let anyone get you. Sh, don't cry. Do you want to come to Mommy's room?"

The child stopped sobbing enough to nod, and Steve carried her to Natasha's bed. He tucked her under the covers while Natasha crawled in beside her, and he headed for the door.

"Daddy, no go. Stay, Daddy, stay," the child whimpered.

Steve looked at Natasha, and Natasha sighed and nodded. Just what she needed to keep her hormones in check-a shirtless Steve Rogers in her bed. Steve never broke eye contact with Natasha as he climbed into bed on the other side of Nicole, and Natasha knew she wasn't the only one thinking about Sam's guestroom. Sleep was not going to come easy.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was already peering through the window, when Natasha woke up the next morning. Still a little disoriented, Natasha noticed two very important things right away. First, she was spooned up against Steve and his arm was draped over her waist, and the second thing she noticed was that her bed was missing one very small little girl.

She immediately jerked to a sitting position, waking her spooning partner in the process. "Jarvis, where is Nicole?"

"Little Miss returned to her bed three hours ago, Ms. Romanoff. She is currently asleep."

"Thank you, Jarvis," she replied, looking sheepishly at Steve. "Sorry. I just panicked."

Steve nodded. "I'm usually a light sleeper and you're a super spy, but our daughter managed to slip right past us." He grinned and stared at her. "Pretty sure she gets that from you."

Natasha rolled her eyes and self-consciously raised the comforter up a little to cover herself. What had she been thinking grabbing this particular nightie when Steve was still in her apartment. Immediately, she chided herself. You know exactly what you were thinking, Romanoff. You like it when he looks at you like this. Needing to ease the tension, she raised an eyebrow and looked at Steve, "You're staring, Rogers. First time you've woken up in bed with a woman since 1945?"

Steve turned red. "Sorry," he said, glancing away from her. "I guess I should go and change. Can I see Nicole when she wakes up?"

"You don't have to ask. She's your daughter, too. I'll call you."

Steve sheepishly left the bedroom and Natasha stretched back out on her bed. It certainly wasn't an unpleasant experience to wake up in Steve's arms, but it definitely made Natasha a little bothered. "I just need a quick fling," she assured herself then she murmured, "not that that's likely to happen anytime soon. What am I supposed to do? Ask Steve to take care of our child so I can hit the bar? That would win me mother of the year."

She didn't get to wallow in her thoughts long before there was a knock at her door. Grabbing the robe she realized she probably should have grabbed last night, she quickly went to answer the door.

Pepper and Tony were waiting on the other side. "Did I just catch Spangles taking the walk of shame?" Tony asked before Pepper elbowed him sharply.

"It wasn't like that. He just wanted to be near Nicole," Natasha replied as they entered the living room.

"Speaking of Little Red, we've got the prototype ready. I want to put it through a few more tests, but we should be able to put the bracelet on the princess by tomorrow."

"Thanks, Tony. That will be a relief."

"Well, I'm off to my lab. I'll let you and Pepper have your girl talk. Do me a favor and tell her how incredibly fulfilling motherhood is while your at it. It's been kind of a tough sell."

Once Tony was gone, Natasha and Pepper sat down with a cup of coffee. "So, Steve stayed the night," Pepper said casually.

"With his daughter," Natasha replied. "Nothing happened."

"Right, of course, nothing happened," Pepper grinned, "yet."

"Or ever. We're just friends."

"Right, just friends, very attractive single friends who share a child. Of course nothing is ever going to happen."

Natasha got a little flustered. "I'm serious, Pepper. Even if I wanted to, and I'm not saying I do, we cannot destroy our friendship over-"

"An incredibly passionate night of-"

"Pepper, it can't happen."

"Okay, whatever you say. I'll quit teasing. I actually came about something else. It's great that Coulson's team made sure Nicole had a few outfits, but she really needs more and I was thinking I'd take the morning off to help you shop."

"You heard Tony. The bracelet isn't ready yet. I can't take Nicole out of the compound."

"I was thinking she could stay with Steve."

"I don't know. I'm not sure she's ready for me to leave her."

"You'd be leaving her with her father, Natasha. Don't you think Steve needs a chance to bond with her alone, too? You've had her to yourself."

Natasha looked down at her mug pensively. Pepper wasn't wrong. "I'll have to talk to Steve, and I won't go unless Nicole is completely comfortable."

"Fair enough. Come get me when your ready to go."

Unfortunately for Natasha, Steve jumped at the chance to have Nicole to himself and Nicole didn't seem to mind her leaving as long as Daddy would draw with her. Out of excuses, Natasha reluctantly left Nicole for the first time. She and Pepper picked up the necessities for her little girl, and Natasha picked up more suitable sleepwear for herself. She figured there was no reason to tempt fate, and her morning encounter with Steve was still on constant replay in her mind.

The entire shopping trip really happened in record time, and soon Natasha was walking into her quarters. She fully expected to find Steve and Nicole drawing together, but they were no where to be found. "Jarvis, where is Steve?"

"Mr. Rogers has taken Little Miss to the common area on the 1st floor, Ms. Romanoff."

Natasha quickly made her way downstairs. Before she could see Nicole, she could hear her. "Get him, Daddy. Good job."

Natasha picked up her pace and soon found them. The sight in front of her made her laugh. Steve and Clint were obviously having some kind of competition to see who could balance the most books on their heads, and Steve was winning.

Natasha laughed, and both men lost their concentration. Books fell in every direction. "What's going on?"

"Mommy!" Nicole exclaimed, jumping into Natasha's arms. "Daddy like a princess. Uncle Clint, too."

The two men stammered a little before Steve grinned sheepishly. "We were watching _Sophia the First_ , and Sophia was balancing a book on her head. There weren't a lot of books in your apartment, so we came down here. Clint was here and, well-"

"You two decided to show your inner princesses," Natasha finished with a smile. "Well, while you two mighty Avengers clean up this mess, I'll be taking this little princess up for her nap." As they were walking towards the stairs, Natasha couldn't resist teasing Steve one more time. "Rogers, if I'd known you wanted to be treated like a princess, I'd have been trying to set you up with an entirely different group of suitors." Clint laughed hysterically, and Steve's face turned red. "Mission accomplished," Natasha grinned as she went up the stairs.

Not surprisingly, Steve joined Natasha about the time Nicole woke from her nap. The three of them spent the rest of the day similarly to the previous day. At bedtime, Natasha changed into her considerably more modest new pajamas and tossed Steve his blanket and pillow.

This became their standard routine over the next several nights. Sometimes, Nicole would sleep through the night and sometimes she would end up in Natasha's bed with Steve on her other side. There weren't any more mornings where Natasha found herself cuddling with Steve, and she wasn't completely sure whether she was relieved or disappointed.

Coulson's team had gone, and Nicole proudly wore the bracelet her Uncle Tony made for her even though Natasha and Steve were content to keep her safely on the compound property for the moment. Nicole was flourishing. She had bonded nicely with all of the Avengers and Happy, who Natasha thought was probably her favorite person outside of herself and Steve.

When Thor arrived to meet the little girl, Tony decided to have a party. It was a small gathering with just the Avengers and a few of their most trusted friends, and Happy agreed to watch Nicole so Natasha and Steve could spend time with them.

They had a good time. Natasha had a little more vodka than she probably needed, and she got a kick out of Steve when he got a little tipsy on Asgardian ale. By the time the duo made it back to Natasha's quarters and sent Happy on his way, there really was no denying that they'd both had a little too much to drink.

Steve followed Natasha to her room to get his pillow and blanket, and Natasha stood on her tiptoes to pull the blanket from it's shelf in the closet. Her perfect balance failed her and she fell back into Steve's strong arms. One look into his eyes and she was lost. She grabbed his head and kissed him, and he enthusiastically returned the kiss.

Soon, they were exploring each other's mouths and Steve gently laid her on the bed, never relenting in his passionate exploration. And, she had accused him of needing practice, she thought as they continued kissing. On some level, she knew they really needed to stop but she just didn't have the willpower to push him away.

Steve had managed to unbutton the top two buttons on her blouse before they heard Nicole crying. She quickly sat up and fastened the buttons. They looked at each other, both a little breathless, and she sighed. "She needs us," she whispered as she stood to get their daughter. Steve just nodded in understanding and followed her to the child's room.

Nicole's nightmare had ended and she was back to sleeping peacefully when they arrived, so they gently closed the door and moved back to the living room. Steve put his arms around Natasha's waist and pulled her back into his embrace, but Natasha pulled away.

"Steve, this was a mistake. We can't-" she paused, "this can't happen."

Steve gave her a puzzled look. "Nat, I know you think it's the alcohol, but you've got to see this has been coming for awhile."

Natasha shook her head. "We can't. If we do this, it'll destroy everything. Nicole needs us."

"This has nothing to do with Nicole."

"It has everything to do with Nicole. I get it. The attraction is definitely there, but Steve, attraction is just attraction. If we sleep together, it'll destroy our friendship. We won't be able to do right by our daughter."

"This isn't just lust, Nat. I know how I feel about you. I want a life with you and our daughter. I love y-"

"Don't say it. You don't love me. You love the idea of a perfect little family for Nicole. It's not the same thing."

"You're wrong, Nat. I know how I feel."

Natasha steeled her nerves and sighed. "I don't, I can't, feel the same, Steve. It's too much. I'm sorry. I just can't do this."

Steve looked away. "Okay, you don't feel the same. I'll have to respect that. I'm going to my quarters. If she wakes up-"

"You don't have to leave, Steve."

"I think I do. I'll see you tomorrow, Natasha." He paused at the door. "I meant what I said. I love you, and I think you love me, too, or you could if you'd just let yourself. Think about that."

Natasha crawled into her bed, not even bothering to change her clothes and suddenly very sober. It was impossible to sleep. "Why did you have to say it, Steve? Why did you have to ruin everything?" she cried into her pillow.

 **I know. One step forward, two steps back. Natasha thinks it's just lust, but we Romangers shippers know the truth. I guess it is probably way past time to warn you guys that this is a slow burn, huh?**


	9. Chapter 9

Steve didn't go straight to Natasha's when he woke up the next morning. He was frustrated. He wasn't so much frustrated with Natasha at he was with himself. He should have handled the whole situation much better, and he would have if it weren't for that ale. He knew Natasha wasn't on the same page he was yet, but when she kissed him, he just lost his mind. Now, he'd be lucky if she could stand being in the same room with him. If he hadn't blown it, he really believed eventually she would have seen how right they were for each other.

With a heavy heart, Steve went to the gym. He needed to punch something, so he figured the punching bag was probably his best choice.

"Easy, Cap," Clint exclaimed as he walked into the gym. "What did that bag ever do to you?"

Steve sighed. "Sorry, I was just letting off some steam."

"You've got a lot more energy than the rest of us after last night. That was some party."

"Yeah, some party," Steve replied, giving the bag another whack.

Clint frowned. "Did something happen after you and Nat left?"

"I blew it, Clint. Nat and I-"

"Woe, Cap, let me stop you right there. I do not need those kind of details," Clint replied, putting his hands in the air.

"It wasn't like that. I mean, I guess it was kind of like that. She kissed me."

"And, what? You didn't kiss her back?"

"No, I definitely kissed her back then things got a little carried away-"

"And, those are the details I don't need."

"She stopped it."

"Well, I got to admit, I didn't exactly see that coming. It's pretty obvious she's crazy about you."

"Apparently, not so much. I didn't handle it well. I told her I love her. She doesn't feel the same."

"She said that?"

"She said she didn't and she couldn't. She said she was attracted to me but that was all, and if we acted on it, we'd just end up hurting Nicole."

Clint shook his head. "She's just afraid, Steve. Give her time. This motherhood thing is new to her, and her past experiences just make things more complicated. Nat might not know she's in love with you, yet, but it's pretty obvious to the rest of us."

"You really think so?"

"I do. Just apologize and don't push. I have a feeling everything will work itself out."

"Thanks, Clint."

"Anytime, Cap. Just be patient. You guys are good together. She'll see it."

Steve knocked on Natasha's door. When she opened it, she looked exhausted. "Is this a bad time to talk?" he asked.

Natasha gave me an annoyed look and motioned him inside. "Just keep it down. Your daughter was up at 4 this morning, and she's finally asleep," she said, rubbing her head.

"Why didn't you call me? I'd have helped."

She glared at him. "I think we both know exactly why I didn't call. Look, Steve, my head is pounding. I'm really not in the mood to fight."

"I didn't come here to fight, Nat. I came to apologize, but if you'd rather I come back later I will. I remember hangovers."

"I'm Russian. We don't get hangovers," Natasha huffed.

"Of course you don't," Steve replied. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did last night. You said no. That should have been the end of it. I'm really sorry."

"Thank you. It's not all your fault. I did start it. I'm sorry for kissing you. I should have had more control."

"Please don't apologize for that. I liked kissing you, and I meant what I said. I do love-"

"Steve-"

"No, let me finish I do love being with you and Nicole, and you weren't wrong. What we do affects her and we have to put her first. I promise I won't bring up my feelings for you again unless someday you feel the same way. And, if you never feel that way about me, I'll respect that, too. Are we okay? I don't want to lose your friendship."

"We'll be okay. For what it's worth, I am sorry about last night," Natasha replied. "She missed you."

"I missed her, too."

Nicole woke up a few minutes later and ran into the room. "Daddy, you back!" she squealed.

Steve watched Natasha wince at their daughter's loudness and shushed the child. "I'm here. I was just down the hall at my place."

"This you place," the child said with a puzzled look on her face.

"I have a place like this one. Why don't I take you there to play for awhile so Mommy can rest? Does that sound like fun?"

"Let's go! Bye Mommy. Love you!" Nicole squealed again before hugging Natasha and running for the door. "Let's go, Daddy!"

Steve stood up to follow Nicole. "Make sure you take some aspirin for that hangover," he said with a smile.

"Russians don't get hangovers, Rogers," Natasha replied, but Steve could see just a ghost of a smile on her face. They would be alright.

The rest of the week passed without incident. There was still a little obvious tension between them, but they resumed their normal routine. They were in the middle of breakfast Saturday morning when Steve's phone rang.

"It's Sharon. I better take this," Steve said before stepping outside the apartment.

"How's the search going, Sharon?"

"My lead was a good one, Cap. We are on the right track. He's just managing to stay a day or two ahead of us."

"I really appreciate you taking the time to look."

"It's my job, Steve. The agency wants him found. I'm just glad they gave me this assignment and not someone who would go in guns blazing. Aunt Peg would want me to help Barnes."

"It still means a lot to me. Thanks, Sharon. If there's ever anything I can do for you, just say the word."

"I'm kind of glad you said that, Steve. You know tomorrow is Aunt Peggy's birthday, and I can't exactly make the trip. I was wondering if you could visit her for me."

"Of course, I'd be honored to stand in for you. I haven't exactly had the chance to visit Peggy in awhile."

"Totally understandable. How's the little peanut?"

"She's amazing and so resilient. If you didn't know what her life was like before the last month, you'd think she had always had a normal childhood."

"That's great, Steve. Hopefully, I can meet her once this mission is over. Sam said to tell you he's going to be her favorite uncle."

"He'll have his work cut out for him," Steve said with a laugh. "She's got Uncle Clint and Uncle Tony wrapped around her finger."

"I've got to go. Sam and I are in route to Madrid. That's where the latest intel puts Barnes. I'll keep you posted. Tell Aunt Peg I love her."

"Will do, Sharon. Thanks again."

After Steve hung up the phone, he found Natasha clearing the breakfast dishes. "Everything okay? Did they find Barnes?"

"Not yet, but they are getting close."

"Do you need to go?"

"No, I trust Sam and Sharon. They can handle the search. My place is with Nicole right now."

Natasha nodded. "She does love her daddy."

"Sharon actually called about a personal matter."

"A personal matter?" Natasha asked. "I didn't realize the two of you were so close."

"Well, we have a few common interests. She wants Bucky safe, too. She feels like she owes it to Peggy. She's her niece."

"Sharon is Peggy's niece?"

"Yeah, and she's her caretaker. Peggy and Daniel didn't have any children. Sharon asked me to go see Peggy tomorrow. It's her birthday."

"You should go."

"I'm going. I was actually wondering what you think about me taking Nicole with me."

"You mean leaving the compound? Do you think that's a good idea?"

"It is the reason Tony designed the bracelet, and we would just go to the retirement home and cone straight back. It would mean a lot to me."

Natasha didn't say anything for a moment then she looked Steve in the eye. "Okay, Steve, if you think it's safe, she can go, but I think Clint and I should go as back up."

Steve smiled. "Thanks, Nat. I guess it's settled. We're taking our girl to the city."

When they left for the city the next morning, Nicole was excited and so was Steve. He knew Natasha was still apprehensive, because she was quieter than usual. Clint and Nicole kept the conversation going though. Nicole kept pointing out the car window and asking Clint what things were, and he happily answered her questions. When they arrived at the retirement home, Steve grabbed the bouquet of flowers in one hand and took Nicole's hand in the other.

"What are those for?" the child asked.

"These are flowers for my friend. It's her birthday."

"Do I have a birthday?" she asked.

Natasha answered for him. "Your birthday is in about 6 weeks. You'll be three years old."

Nicole smiled. "Daddy bring me flowers?"

"If you want flowers, I will bring you flowers on your birthday, sweetheart. Are you ready to meet Daddy's friend?"

"Yes, let's go. Come on, Mommy."

"Mommy and Uncle Clint are going to stay out here and keep watch," Natasha replied. "We'll make sure you are safe."

Nicole frowned. "Uncle Tony said my bracelet keeps me safe."

"It does," Natasha assured her, "but Mommy wants to keep you extra safe. Be good for Daddy. We'll be right here."

Nicole looked up at her Daddy and smiled. "Let's go, Daddy."

Steve stopped at the nurse's station on the way to Peggy's room and found out she was having a good day. He was grateful. He really wanted Peggy to see his daughter.

"Steve, you're here. It's been a long time. Who is this little princess?"

Steve handed Peggy the flowers and kissed her cheek. "Peggy, this is my daughter Nicole. Say hello, Nicole."

"Hello, happy birthday," the child smiled.

"She's beautiful, Steve. She looks so much like you, except that beautiful red hair."

"She gets that from her mother."

Peggy smiled. "Unless I miss my guess, her hair is the same shade as Agent Romanoff's."

"You know Natasha?" Steve asked in surprise.

"I do. I was semi-retired when the archer brought her back with him. I've never seen Nick so angry at an agent for disobeying a direct order, but I liked her immediately. She had spunk and it turned out Agent Barton made the right call."

"He sure did. Natasha is great in the field and she's an incredible mother."

"I'm glad you found someone, Steve. I'm glad Natasha found someone as well. She hasn't had it easy."

"Well, it's not exactly like that between Nat and I. We aren't together. It's complicated."

Peggy started to speak but stopped and looked out the window for a moment. She turned back in Steve's direction and smiled. "Steve, you're here. It's been so long. Who is this little princess?"

Steve sighed and reintroduced Nicole, who gave him a puzzled look. Peggy was gone again.

Outside, Natasha was anxiously keeping an eye out for danger. "Nat, I'm pretty sure the bracelet is working. Try and relax a little. It'll be okay," Clint sighed.

"Can't be to careful, Barton."

"Seriously, Nat. What's bugging you? You can't possibly feel threatened by a woman in a nursing home."

"Just what are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything. I'm just saying Steve is here to visit an old friend and introduce her to his daughter. He's not going to run away with Peggy and play house with Nicole in tow."

"You're being ridiculous, Barton. I'm not worried about Steve and Peggy or Steve and anybody. Who he spends his time with is his business. I could care less if he spends time with Peggy or Sharon or anyone."

"Oh, I get it."

"Get what? There's nothing to get."

"This is about Steve doing a favor for Sharon. Nat, Sharon is his friend. She's doing a pretty big favor for him, too."

"Sure, and that's great," Natasha replied, "but why exactly is someone like Sharon Carter constantly sticking herself into Rogers' life? First, she was spying for Fury then she's suddenly asking Steve to fly across the world so she can join the search for Barnes and when he leaves, she completely takes over the search. Why would she do that, Clint? I'll tell you why, she's got her cap set for Steve."

"Aren't you the one who tried to get Steve to ask her out? Would it really be such a bad thing if Steve fell for Sharon?" Clint paused, "Face it, Nat, you're jealous."

"I am not! I just want to make sure whoever he's with has the right intentions. We have daughter together. I don't want Nicole to get hurt. You should have seen him yesterday, Clint. When Sharon called, he dropped everything. We were in the middle of breakfast and he left the apartment to answer her call."

"He probably just wanted to hear her update on Barnes, Nat. I think I see what's going on here, Nat. You're not worried about Steve playing house with Peggy. You're afraid he's going to want to play house with her niece. For someone who isn't jealous, you sure sound-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Natasha replied. "There's Steve. Start the car. I don't want to be on the road any longer than necessary. It's safer at the compound."

"Whatever you say, Nat."


	10. Chapter 10

Natasha woke up to silence the next morning. Usually, Nicole acted as her alarm clock, so the silence was almost alarming. She got up and headed to check on her daughter. When she walked into the living room, she saw the most-heartwarming sight. Steve was sound asleep on the couch with Nicole on his chest.

The little girl opened her eyes. "Shh, Mommy. Daddy sleeping."

"I see that," Natasha said with a smile.

Steve groggily opened his eyes. "I think the road trip was too much excitement for our girl. She was up really early."

"Why didn't you bring her to my room? There's no way you were comfortable."

"I wanted to let you rest. Besides, it's one thing when Nicole insists I stay. It's completely another when I just crawl into your bed while you're sleeping. It seemed creepy."

Natasha nodded in understanding. Of course, Steve would still have a few hang ups about sharing a bed with her, especially since there hadn't been a reason for him to sleep there since the party. "Well, for future reference, you have my permission to crawl in my bed anytime you feel the need, Rogers."

Steve's face went red and Natasha realized how her words must have sounded. She also realized it had been awhile since she'd teased him, and she couldn't help but wonder why she had stopped.

"Um, okay," Steve finally said groggily.

"Why don't you go crawl in my bed now and get a little sleep. I have a meeting with Tony and Bruce this morning anyway. I'll take Nicole with me."

"A meeting? I didn't know about any meeting."

"I guess it doesn't involve you."

"I'm supposed to be the team's leader," he frowned.

"I'll fill you in later. Go to bed."

"I could just go to my place."

"You're already here. Don't be ridiculous. Just go to bed."

Steve nodded and left the room, and Natasha quickly dressed Nicole and headed to the common area's kitchen.

"Morning, Little Red. Did you come to have breakfast with your favorite uncles?"

Nicole grinned and hugged Tony and Bruce. "Daddy sleeping."

"Steve took the midnight shift with this one last night, so I just brought her along."

"Excellent," Tony smiled at the child. "How's my little Ms. Romangers this morning?"

"Romangers, Tony?" Natasha asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Romangers, it's your couple name, Romanoff and Rogers combined. It's what the internet has been calling you two ever since the video of you jumping off Cap's shield hit YouTube. You haven't seen it?"

"No," Natasha said firmly. "Can we get started? I'm not sure how long Nicole will last before she gets tired of sitting."

"Right, we had this idea-" Tony began.

"You had this idea," Bruce broke in, "for the record, I think it's a terrible idea."

"You agreed we would at least talk to Red about it," Tony chided him. "Anyway, I had this idea that might help us have a little more control of the Hulk in battle."

"Let's hear it."

"A lullaby," Tony replied. "We train in a controlled environment, of course, and you would just need to repeat the same words in a calming voice while making eye contact with the Hulk. Ideally, it'll calm him down and Banner can regain control."

"And, why me?" Natasha asked, rolling her eyes. "Is it because I'm the girl?"

Bruce had the good sense to look down, but Tony answered. "Well, only technically. See, part of the reason I think this could work has to do with voice frequencies, and the rest of us have voices that are on the low side."

"Steve's team leader. Why didn't you talk to him about this?"

"Honestly, because it's you. Do you really think he's going to like the idea of his woman trying something that could be potentially dangerous."

"Steve's woman? Really, Tony, I thought Steve was the man out of time. I'm not Steve's woman. I'm just his friend and part of his team."

"And, the mother of his child," Tony added. "But, my idea has merit."

"Nat, you don't have to do this. If anything happened to you because the Hulk got out of control-" Bruce began.

"That's why we would run drills, right?" Natasha asked. "It certainly has the potential of avoiding collateral damage. We'll try it. I'll talk to Steve."

"Great!" Tony exclaimed. "This is going to work. I just know it."

"Absolutely not!" Steve declared as soon as Natasha told him the plan. "It's insane. Hulk is unpredictable. You could be squashed."

"I can take care of myself, Steve."

"Remember the helicarrier? No, we aren't taking the risk."

"It's not we, it's me and I think the risk is minimal," Natasha declared. "If your unwillingness to try this has something to do with our current arrangement, you aren't thinking clearly. Think about the big picture."

"Current arrangement? Seriously, Nat. My big picture is Nicole and her future. That's not wrong."

"Of course it isn't but, Steve, we've already discussed going back out there. This is what we do. It's part of who we are, and being out there keeping the world safe is important for Nicole's future."

"If something happens to you out there, what am I supposed to tell our daughter?"

"The same thing I'd have to tell her is something happened to you. We knew the risk but decided saving the world was worth the cost."

Steve sighed. "If we do this, I want Hawkeye, Stark, Thor, and I suited up and ready. And, if this lullaby doesn't work, we never put you in this position again."

"If it doesn't work, I wouldn't ask you to try again. Believe it or not, Rogers, I don't have a death wish, but we owe it to Bruce to try."

Steve seemed calmer as he slouched back down on the couch. "What if something happens to both of us? We need a plan for Nicole."

"I've been thinking about that. Remember me telling you about my friends who have children?" Steve nodded. "I think they would best the best choice. They would keep her safe."

"I don't even know them, Nat. Don't you think we should pick someone who understands that Nicole is special. We have no idea what she'll be capable of in a few years."

"True, but these people could handle it. I think if you were to go with me to the farm, you'd agree. I'll be back in a few minutes. I want to tell you everything, but the secret isn't mine to share."

Steve nodded and Natasha went down the hall. Clint's apartment was on the other side of Steve's. He answered on the first knock.

"Where's the mini?" Clint asked as she stepped inside.

"With Steve," Natasha replied. "I have a favor. I need to tell Steve about Laura and the kids."

"Kind of figured that would have to happen before Laura could get her hands on Nicole. We've already discussed it. I trust Cap."

"Come with me?" she asked.

Clint followed Natasha back to her quarters. Steve hadn't moved. He looked deep in thought. "I couldn't tell you until I talked to Clint, but the farm belongs to him."

"You've got a farm?" Steve asked.

"It's a secret. Fury kept everything off the books when I joined Shield. At the time, it was just me and Laura. Cooper was born not long after Nat defected. Lila is about a year older than Nicole. It's a safe place. We would love to have you, Nat, and Nicole visit. It's Nat's home, too."

"I had no idea," Steve replied.

"Well, that was kind of the point. Keeping them out of the public eye keeps them safe."

The next morning, Natasha and Steve dropped Nicole off with Happy and suited up for the first time since her arrival. The plan was simple. Make Bruce angry enough to become the Hulk, let him run off some energy, and, finally, send in Natasha to calm him down.

Natasha looked back at Steve through the Hulk-proof glass and smiled confidently. She knew he was worried about her, and she had to admit, it was kind of nice to have someone who cared so much about her. Even though he hadn't brought up his feelings for her since their fight, she could see them when he looked at her. She wished she felt the same way, but she just wasn't programmed for romantic love. Lust was easy. Friendship was something she had finally managed to achieve. Loving Nicole was as easy as breathing, but loving Steve the way he loved her just didn't fit her skill set. She wanted him in her life way too much to fake it just so she could guarantee his interests never went elsewhere.

Again, Sharon Carter's face came to mind. She hated feeling threatened by the other woman, but if Steve fell for Sharon, everything would change. Natasha really liked having Steve and Nicole to herself. Maybe, she needed to find Steve someone he could be with who wasn't so perfect, someone who wouldn't want to change the status quo. As soon as the thought entered her head, she dismissed it. The honest truth was she didn't want to share Steve with anyone.

Tony gave the signal and Natasha approached the Hulk. He looked confused at first, but by the time she finished saying the words Tony had her memorize, Bruce was regaining control. They'd done it! They had a way to deal with the Hulk.

Steve picked Natasha up and spun her around as soon as the others joined them in the practice room. She was pretty sure he kissed her hair, but she didn't say anything. This was a reason to celebrate. Friends hug, so she could completely justify the moment. Maybe hugs from Clint or Thor didn't give her butterflies, but she'd never said she wasn't attracted to Steve. She just wasn't in love with him, was she?

His phone rang as soon as he put her down. "It's Sharon. I'll be right back."

Natasha nodded and tried not to focus on how much she missed the physical contact after he'd pulled away. She talked to the guys and they were all extremely happy with the results of their experiment. When Steve came back in a few minutes later, she flashed him a smile.

"They found Bucky in Madrid."

"That's great, Steve," Natasha replied.

"There was a little altercation with the local authorities and Sam was injured. He's okay, but he needs to fly home and recover. Sharon needs Bucky to go back to Berlin with her, so they can convince her boss he's stable and he wasn't responsible for his actions. He's afraid. Nat, I need to go to him. Sharon won't be able to finish this alone."

Natasha nodded. "Great," she thought, "Steve will basically be alone with Sharon for who knows how long while Barnes is being processed. I'm losing him."

 **The scene between Natasha, Tony, and Bruce is my head canon for how the lullaby came into being. I don't think it would have started out as a romantic thing. I really didn't see the Brutasha thing at all, but I won't be vilifying Bruce in this story. I didn't see Sharon/Steve either, but I'm not going to vilify her either (well, I may vilify her a little in Natasha's mind). Hope you guys are still enjoying this story. We all know Natasha is already in love. She just doesn't even know how to recognize the symptoms. Silly Nat!**


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha and Steve made their way back to her quarters, so Steve could spend some time with Nicole before he took off for Madrid. Steve was so excited about finally finding Bucky, but Natasha was on the quiet side as Steve played tea party with Nicole. All she had the strength to do was watch their interaction.

"Pinky up, Daddy," Nicole demanded.

"And, where exactly did you learn pinky up, princess?"

"Happy do it. Happy likes tea parties, Daddy."

"I'm glad you and Happy had fun today. Daddy needs to talk to you about something important."

"What, Daddy?" the child giggled as she put the toy teacup up to her bunny's mouth.

"Daddy has to take a little trip."

"Where we go? City?"

"Not this time. Daddy has to go further away this time and I will be gone for a while. You and Mommy aren't going."

Nicole gave Steve a puzzled look then looked to Natasha for confirmation. "Daddy has to go help a friend," Natasha replied, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"A friend?" Nicole questioned.

"Yes, my friend Bucky needs me. He's in trouble, and Daddy has to help him."

"Like on tv when you fight? I don't like that show, Daddy. I don't want you be bad."

Natasha and Steve exchanged worried looks. They'd only had her a month, but she seemed so relaxed most of the time. They had hoped she was forgetting her time in Hydra's hands. "When we fight, we do it to protect people," Steve said gently, "not to be bad. My friend has been with people like the ones who kept you away from us. He is finally free now, because some more of our friends fought to get him back.

"Sometimes we have to fight the bad people, Nicole, but this time, Daddy just has to go help his friend the way Mommy and Daddy have tried to help you."

"You draw with Bucky?"

"If that's what it takes. It helped you, didn't it? But, I think Bucky needs Daddy to talk and listen more than he needs Daddy to draw."

"Okay, Daddy. You help you friend. Mommy and I not go."

"Thank you, princess. You're such a big girl. That's why your my best girl."

"Mommy you best girl, too?"

Steve looked at Natasha. "Mommy is whatever she wants to be to me, but she is my best friend." He smiled and looked into Natasha's eyes.

They were still playing when Steve's phone rang. "It's Sharon. I need to take this. You got her?"

Natasha nodded and took Steve's place on the floor. "Sharon always call and Daddy goes bye bye," Nicole grimaced.

Natasha frowned. She hadn't realized Nicole was noticing Steve's frequent phone calls with Sharon. " _Ms._ Sharon," she over-emphasized the Ms. intentionally, "is with Bucky right now."

"She our friend, too?"

"She's definitely your daddy's friend," Natasha answered.

Steve was on the phone a long time, and Natasha had to end the tea party so she could start supper. Nicole was happily watching a princess movie, so Natasha had time to think.

Already, it seemed their daughter was taking a backseat. Whenever Sharon called, Steve dropped everything. Intellectually, Natasha knew Steve was worried about Bucky, but it didn't stop Natasha from worrying.

With a sigh, Natasha made a decision. The status quo wasn't going to keep her little family intact. Unless she wanted to share Nicole and Steve with another woman, she was going to have to stake a claim. On one level, she realized what she was considering was a total violation of her friendship with Steve, but what would she do if she lost him? How could she live with herself if she didn't at least try?

Natasha was the Black Widow. Honey traps were child's play for her-literally child's play. She'd been groomed to become whatever a man fantasized about since she wasn't that much older than Nicole. While she never wanted to play a role with Steve, she couldn't just give him up without a fight. It would be so much easier if you could just be a normal woman and fall in love, but the Red Room had apparently done their job. She could, at least, play the role of a woman in love. And, if she was going to keep Steve fully present and happy in this arrangement, that was what she was going to do.

Steve arrived just before it was time to eat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be gone so long. I really wanted to just spend time with Nicole tonight. I fly out in the morning."

"Taking a quinjet?" Natasha asked.

"No, I don't know how long this will take. I'm flying commercial."

Natasha grabbed her phone. "Last minute commercial? We better book your ticket."

"Don't worry, Nat. Sharon already handled it. I'm meeting them at a safe house. I just have to convince Bucky to go back to Berlin and turn himself over to Sharon's superiors then they'll make sure he's stable enough to come home."

"Well, I better at least book you a place to stay in Berlin."

"Sharon has it covered. She's taken care of everything. We can just enjoy dinner."

"Great," Natasha replied. "I'm sure Agent Carter knows exactly what she's doing."

"She is Peggy's niece. It's not her first rodeo."

Natasha nodded. She was seething. Taking care of Steve was not Sharon's job. "Okay, Carter," she thought, "two can play this game."

Dinnertime was taken up mostly by Nicole's chatter, and Natasha and Steve tag teamed bath time as usual. They were getting much better at staying dry while bathing their daughter, and Natasha thought their bath time routine was probably her favorite part of the day.

Steve decided to read Nicole a bedtime story, so Natasha let him handle tucking Nicole in alone. She needed to get ready to put her plan into action. Instead of putting Steve's bedding on the couch, Natasha changed into the nightie she hadn't worn since the first night Steve had stayed over and waited in her room.

Just as she expected, Steve knocked on the door. "Nat, are you dressed? I need my blanket."

"Come on in, soldier," she replied.

Steve opened the door and starred. "I, um, I'm sorry. I just came to get my stuff."

"I know. I told you to come in, remember?" she smirked.

"Yeah, well, I'll just-"

"Or, you could just stay," Natasha replied in her most sultry voice.

"What are you doing, Nat?"

"If you have to ask, I'm not doing it right," she smiled and closed the distance between them.

"Um, Nat, what about Nicole? What we do affects her. Those were your words."

Natasha nodded. "I think Nicole doesn't need to know everything we do, Steve."

"You're sure? No going back after we cross this line."

"I know exactly what I'm doing, soldier," Natasha replied. "I'm protecting my family," she mentally reminded herself.

Natasha put her fingers in Steve's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't respond immediately, so she looked into his eyes. "This isn't like last time. I mean it, Steve. I want this," she said before kissing him again. It wasn't a lie. She did want him. She didn't deserve him. She wasn't capable of loving him the way he needed to be loved. But, wanting him, that she could do.

It wasn't until the early morning light flowed through the bedroom window that Natasha began to feel remorse. She hadn't said the words, but she knew her actions implied she felt what he felt. The truth was their night together was amazing, just like she always expected it to be between them. She was smart enough to know he had never been with a woman this way, and she had just insured he would never want to be with anyone else. It wasn't fair. He deserved so much more than she could offer.

Steve woke up with a smile on his face. "Morning love," he said as he kissed her temple. "I hope it wasn't to obvious I hadn't done that before."

"If that was you without experience, you are a natural," Natasha replied honestly.

"Loving you is as easy as breathing, Nat. You and Nicole mean everything to me."

Natasha took a deep breath in and blew it out slowly. This wasn't right. "Steve, I have to tell you something."

"Sure, you can tell me anything."

She looked into his eyes. She desperately wanted to come clean and tell him what she'd done, but his eyes were so full of love and adoration and she loved him looking at her that way. "I, we're going to miss you," she replied lamely.

"I'm going to miss you, too. I better get my shower. Clint's taking me to the airport."

She nodded and pulled on her robe. She'd just started drinking her coffee when Clint arrived.

"Someone looks down this morning," Clint said as he poured himself a cup.

"I'm an even bigger monster than I thought," Natasha sighed.

"What happened?"

"I seduced Steve."

Clint spit out his coffee. "Nat, I don't want to hear about that stuff." He wiped up the mess and added, "but it's about time you got your act together and told him how you feel."

"That's just it, Clint. I didn't do it for the right reason. I wanted to make sure he didn't turn to Sharon. I manipulated his emotions and used my training against him."

"You what?" came Steve's voice from the other side of the room.

"Steve, I-"

"Save it, Romanoff. I thought last night meant something."

"It di-"

"No, it obviously didn't. I've got a plane to catch. We'll talk about this when I get back. I expected better from you. You know how I feel about you. How could you do this to me? To Nicole?"

"Steve, I am so sorry."

"Clint, we've got to go," Steve said as he walked out the door.

Natasha was shattered. Clint put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "I'll be back as soon as I can. It'll be alright, Nat. Pack a bag. We'll go to the farm for a few days. He loves you, and you love him. You just haven't figured it out yet."

Natasha nodded and put her head in her hands. Suddenly, it all made sense. She understood why she was so afraid she would lose him. It had nothing to do with Nicole. She was in love with Steve Rogers, and now she'd pushed him away-right into the arms of another woman.

 **Okay, tough chapter to write, but it really was necessary to have Natasha finally get the message and to push this story along. LoneWolfO'Neill commented that theirs was a stick of dynamite with a very long fuse. Well, we all know what happens when dynamite blows. It makes a big mess. Hope I kept it in a safe rating range. I'm actually kind of excited about the next few chapters. I hope you stay tuned.**

 **And, Marvel still owns the Avengers.**


	12. Chapter 12

Clint, Natasha, and Nicole arrived at the farm in the late afternoon. Nicole was excited to meet her cousins, and Natasha casually wondered if her daughter had ever even played with another child. She assumed it was unlikely, so she was grateful Nicole wasn't nervous.

Nicole had chattered about her daddy and his friend the entire flight, and Natasha tried not to frown. Clint kept giving Natasha concerned looks from the pilot's seat of the quinjet. She wished he was looking at her in disgust rather than pity. She didn't deserve pity. Her stunt had ruined everything.

Laura and the kids greeted them as soon as they arrived. "She's beautiful, Natasha," Laura whispered as she patted Nicole's head, "the perfect mix of both of you."

"I can get Lila's toddler bed out of the shed and set it up in your room if you want," Clint assured her as he carried the luggage into the house.

"Don't bother, Clint. I think I'd rather just put her in bed with me."

Clint nodded and Natasha couldn't help but notice the wordless conversation Clint and Laura seemed to be having. "Clint, why don't you and the kids show Nicole the farm while Natasha and I catch up."

"Come on, kids. Let's leave these boring grownups to talk and go have some fun."

Nicole giggled. "Uncle Clint, you a boring grown up."

"I'll have you know, young lady, I will never be a boring or a real grown up. Just call me Peter Pan." Clint grinned as he popped Lila on one hip and Nicole on the other.

"Alright, now that they're gone, spill it. How long have you been in love with Steve?" Laura asked.

"I didn't know I was until he left this morning. Laura, I've made a mess out of everything."

"Yes, you have," Laura agreed, "but I have a feeling it isn't too late to fix it."

"I've lost his trust."

"Trust can be rebuilt. It's not his trust in you that is going to save your relationship. Your love for each other will have to do that, and, according to Clint, that man loves you deeply."

"Steve values honesty above everything else. I don't think he'll be able to ever look at me again without seeing the Black Widow."

"Well, she is a part of you and being the Black Widow isn't necessarily a bad thing. He fell in love with the woman who leapt into battle without a second thought, the woman who dumped all her secrets on the internet to stop Hydra's reign in Shield, the woman who protected his daughter from the enemy who wanted to destroy her. Face it, Natasha, Steve loves the Black Widow just as much as he loves Natasha."

"What do I do, Laura? He's gone. He's with her, and he can't even stand to look at me."

"You apologize. You tell him the truth. Tell him you love him. Tell him you were afraid. That's what you do."

"And, if that's not enough?"

"If that's not enough, it's out of your hands," Laura said softly, "but I have a feeling it'll be more than enough. Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."

"Thank you, Laura. I don't know what I'd do without you and Clint."

"That's what family is for and we are yours."

A few hours later, a very filthy Nicole came running into the family room. "Mommy, outside fun! Lila made mud pies! Cooper shoot his bow. Uncle Clint climb a tree!"

"It looks to me like you helped Lila make those mud pies," Natasha said as she wiped a smudge from Nicole's face. "It's almost time to eat. Why don't I take you two little ladies and get you cleaned up?"

"Daddy coming soon?"

"No, baby. Daddy won't be back for awhile."

"Call him. Tell him I play outside!"

"Daddy's flight hasn't landed yet. I'm sure he will call you when he gets a chance," Natasha replied, hoping Steve would call and talk to Nicole even though he was angry with her. "Now, to the tub, girls. March!"

The children were tired and went to bed easily, and soon Natasha found herself lying in bed beside Nicole thinking about Steve. Last night had been amazing in so many ways. How could she have thought she wasn't in love with Steve? He was so gentle and kind and he looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. If only she'd known how she felt. If only it had been real.

 **Madrid, Safe House**

"You came," Bucky said as Steve hugged his friend.

"Of course, I came. I couldn't let you do this alone."

"What if they lock me up, Steve? I've been a prisoner for so long. I know I deserve it for everything I've done, but I don't think I can stand being locked up again."

Steve sighed. "Bucky, Sharon said her boss is going to go to bat for you. You just have to turn yourself in and be honest."

Bucky nodded. "Can I see a picture of your daughter?"

Steve smiled and pulled out his phone. The first picture he came to was one of Natasha holding Nicole. His heart caught in his throat as he looked at the smiles on their faces. "Her name is Nicole."

"She's beautiful, Steve. Good thing she looks like her mother," Bucky teased. "I can't believe you're a family man now. You have a nice looking family, too."

"Well, it's not like that exactly. We have a daughter together, but Natasha isn't, I mean, we aren't a family."

"Sure, you're not. Sharon told me about Hydra. She told me a little about what Natasha went through as a kid. Tough stuff to deal with I'm sure, but I saw the look on your face when you showed me the picture. They're your family. I hate keeping you from them."

"So are you, Bucky. I'm where I'm supposed to be right now."

Sharon knocked on the door and peeked her head in the crack. "Steve, got a minute?"

"Sure, I'll talk to you later, Bucky."

Steve followed Sharon into the living room. "Did you convince him to go with us?"

"I think so. You're sure they will help, right?"

"I wouldn't be taking him back if I wasn't, Steve. I called in a lot of Aunt Peggy's favors. They'll help him."

"Thanks for sticking your neck out."

"It's what Aunt Peggy would have done. I don't know where I'd be without her and Uncle Daniel. I owe her this one."

Steve nodded. "You're a good person, Sharon."

"I'm a spy, Steve. Calling in favors to get what I need is week 1 training," Sharon laughed. "Is that Nicole?" she asked, noticing Steve's phone still in his hand.

"Yeah, that's my daughter."

"She's a cutie. She looks like you, but her hair definitely comes from Romanoff. I bet they're missing you right about now."

"I'm sure Nicole is but Nat is probably just missing my help. Nicole is a ball of energy," Steve said wistfully.

"I'm sure she misses more than just your help, Steve. You guys were pretty tight in D.C."

"We were but things change."

Sharon frowned. "Alright, Cap, spill it. What's wrong?"

Steve spent the next thirty minutes telling Sharon what happened. She listened intently and didn't say much until he finished.

"Steve, you are an idiot."

"Excuse me," Steve replied.

"You heard me. Aunt Peggy always talked about how awkward you were when it came to women. She said the serum may have changed your body, but it didn't change you. Don't get me wrong, she found it endearing. But, Steve, you know nothing about women."

"I kind of thought you'd be on my side."

"I am on your side. That's why I'm telling you the truth. Do you know what a honey trap is?"

"I think I just experienced one, Sharon. Of course, I know what a honey trap is!"

"Oh, really? Well, did you know it wasn't the first one ever set to capture Captain America and insure his loyalty?"

"That's ridiculous. This has never happened to me."

Sharon laughed. "D.C., Steve." Steve gave Sharon a puzzled look. "My mission objectives were simple. I was to move in to the building, lure you in with friendship, make sure you didn't get duped into some honey trap set by an enemy, and I was given strict instructions to complete my objective by any means necessary."

"You never-"

"I could have and I would have had I deemed it necessary. I asked for that assignment, Steve. I was willing to do what I had to do to ensure your loyalty to Shield. Did I want to sleep with you? Not particularly. I did grow up hearing about you and Aunt Peggy. It was a little weird.

When you were partnered with Romanoff, I demanded access to her files. She was good, Steve, and I was worried. You two were so close already. I was seriously considering taking the nuclear option. On one of Aunt Peggy's good days, I talked to her about the situation."

"You told Peggy you were considering seducing me for the job!" Steve exclaimed in shock.

"Steve, Aunt Peggy knew all about honey pot operations. She was almost as big a master of them as Romanoff back in her day."

"That I did not know."

"Of course, you didn't. Aunt Peggy is so built up in your mind, you wouldn't have seen it. But, her knockout lipstick is still used today. Don't get me wrong. Aunt Peggy always looked for another way. She wasn't raised the way Romanoff was raised. She had a different code."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So you don't mess up the best thing that's ever happened to you. Aunt Peggy told me not to interfere in your friendship with Romanoff. She assured me you were in good hands. I think she even hoped you two would fall in love."

"You think so?"

"I do. Steve, Romanoff wasn't trying to secure your loyalty to Nicole when she set her trap. She was trying to secure your loyalty to her. Honestly, Steve, it's a good thing Hydra made you a child. You two are so clueless, you'd never have figured it out. She obviously loves you, even if she can't admit it to herself. The question is, Cap, what are you going to do about it?"

"I have no idea."

Sharon laughed. "Why am I not surprised? It's a good thing you have me around."

"You'll help me?"

"I will. There's more than one way to set a honey trap, Steve. You and I are about to set the ultimate one and catch the master. By the time we are done, Romanoff will have no doubt she loves you and she won't let anything stand in her way. Trust me. We are going to help you finally get the girl."

 **I told you I wasn't going to vilify the other love interests, but I'm willing to bet you didn't see that coming. This is either going to go really well or backfire in their faces. More tomorrow. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days passed in a haze for Natasha. She hadn't heard from Steve, and she couldn't focus on much of anything else. She hoped Nicole didn't notice her preoccupation. Nicole was pretty busy playing on the farm with her new cousins.

It took everything Natasha had not to call Steve, but she knew he didn't want to talk to her. If he did, he would have already called. She knew from Sam that Steve had made it to Berlin, and Bucky was going through mental evaluations. All she could do was wait, and waiting was driving her crazy.

"On your feet, Nat," Clint said with a grin on the fourth day at the farm. "Laura's packed us a lunch. You and I are going on a picnic."

"Clint, I wouldn't be much company. You and Laura go have fun. I'll take care of the kids."

"Not this time. You are getting out of this house today. Come on. It'll be fun."

Reluctantly, Natasha nodded and followed Clint to the Polaris ATV Clint affectionately called his getaway car. Clint drove to the lake near the other side of the farm. He whistled as he grabbed the picnic basket and a blanket from the back.

Once he had positioned the blanket in what he deemed the perfect place and passed Natasha a sandwich, he sighed. "You know we inherited this farm from Laura's grandfather."

"I did know that," Natasha replied as she took a bite.

"We knew it would be the perfect place to raise a family. My plan was to live in the farmhouse for a few years then build a place here with a nice view of the lake."

"It's a good plan."

"I thought so. I cleared the spot. Where we are sitting is where I thought we should put the breakfast nook. There would be a big island over there with a couple of stools so the kids could watch Laura cook. I'd go open floor plan, so we could watch the kids playing in the family room. The staircase leading to the bedrooms and a playroom would be right over there."

"That sounds nice, Clint. When are you going to build it?"

"Depends. Laura loves that old farmhouse. It's drafty and I feel like there's always a project or two I should be doing. The thing is, Laura thinks the farmhouse is the perfect place for our family, and, who am I to argue? I want her to be happy." Natasha nodded. "So, Laura and I have been talking. We think we'll just stay put and keep remodeling. We were actually thinking this spot might be perfect for you, Nat. What do you say?

We could be anywhere we're needed in no time with the quinjet, and Laura would happily keep her eye on Nicole. Tony could build us a shield like the one at the compound, so you wouldn't have to keep checking Nicole's bracelet every few hours. She loves it here."

"Clint, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll think about it. You could keep your place at the compound and stay here part time if you want. You know I'm there as much as I'm here anymore."

Natasha felt a knot forming in her throat. It would be nice to give Nicole a more normal life. "I can't, Clint. It sounds wonderful, but I can't take Nicole away from Steve."

"He could come, too. I think Cap would enjoy a simple life for awhile. He's certainly earned it."

"I'm pretty sure Steve wouldn't want that simple life with me. It's a wonderful dream, Clint, but it's never going to happen. If I stay at the compound, Steve and I can figure out a way to share custody and Nicole can have both of us."

"Just talk to him, Nat, and I don't mean talk to him about the house. Tell him the truth. He wants you. He loves you."

Natasha nodded slowly. "I plan on it. I just think it is probably too little, too late."

Natasha finished her meal in silence. She could see the house Clint was describing. She could see Nicole sitting at the bar trying to sneak a cookie, and she could almost feel him wrapping his arms around her waist as she loaded the dishwasher. She could picture Nicole jumping in their bed during a thunderstorm or the three of them sharing popcorn on the couch. It was so normal, and normal was something she'd never had until Nicole came along. It would have been amazing, but she had to live in reality not make-believe.

They finished their picnic and had only been back at the house a few minutes when Steve called. It was a video call, so Natasha smoothed her hair back before answering. "Hi, Steve," she said in a small voice.

"Romanoff," he said curtly. "Can I talk to my daughter?"

"She's outside. I'll get her."

"Outside? Where are you?"

"The farm. She's safe. Clint's here and the bracelet's doing it's job."

"Don't you think taking her off the compound is something we should have discussed?"

"I didn't think you were speaking to me," she paused, "Steve, I just want to say-"

"Not now, not over the phone."

"When will you be back?"

"In a few weeks probably. We're in Berlin."

"Which hotel? I need to know just in case I can't reach you and something goes wrong."

"I'm staying at Sharon's. Now, can you get my daughter."

Natasha sighed. He was staying at Sharon's. She'd already lost. She called for Nicole who came running at the chance to talk to her daddy.

"Daddy, you in the phone. You so small, Daddy. How did you get inside," the child chattered. She kissed the phone. "Mommy, Daddy in the phone!"

"How's my best girl?"

"I good, Daddy. I play outside. I ride tractor. Uncle Clint not a grown up here. He Peter Pan. It a movie, Daddy. Lila watch it with me."

"It sounds like you're having fun!"

"I miss you, Daddy. Mommy miss you, too. She sad. Come make Mommy be happy."

Natasha wanted to crawl under the table. She was grateful Nicole was holding the phone, so Steve couldn't see her face.

"I'm sure Mommy is just fine. Hey, I want you to meet somebody. This is Daddy's friend, Sharon."

Nicole looked at the woman on the screen then at her mom. She wrinkled her nose and crawled in Natasha's lap. Natasha now had a view of Sharon setting extremely close to Steve.

"Hi, Nicole. I can't wait to meet you. Stevie, she looks just like you. I knew you'd make pretty babies," Sharon said with a smile. "Oh, hi, Romanoff, sorry for borrowing your help. I promise I'll get him home soon, and we'll give you a break."

"We?" Natasha asked.

"Um, yeah, Sharon will be coming with us. That's one of the requirements for bringing Bucky back. She'll be sticking around a few weeks to insure Bucky settles in and doesn't have an relapses."

"I didn't realize Agent Carter had psychology as one of her skill sets," Natasha said wryly.

"Oh, I volunteered. This is personal. I'm just so glad Stevie has Bucky back. I want to do my part."

"Well, I'm sure Stevie really appreciates what you've done," Natasha replied, using the moniker Sharon was apparently using as a pet name.

"Well, I better go. Daddy loves you, Nicole."

"And, Mommy, too?" Nicole asked, obviously annoyed by the turn of events.

"Mommy knows how Daddy feels. Talk to you in a few days."

 **Berlin**

"Are you sure we didn't play that over the top? Natasha looked really upset," Steve fretted.

"We put it on pretty thick, but she already believed I was after her man. I just played the part she was expecting me to play. Did you see her face? That's the face of a woman desperately in love. She'll make her move as soon as you get home. Just play it cool. Don't give her any reason to believe you've fully given into my wiles. Pretend you don't even notice the flirting. She needs to see me as the would be home wrecker, not your lover."

"Are you sure she doesn't already think we are, you know."

"Lovers? You are too cute. You can't even say it. No, she thinks I've set the trap. She believes you still don't see it and it terrifies her. That's what we want. She needs to think she's rescuing you. Trust me, Steve. She's seething right now and probably plotting my death."

Steve's eyes went wide. "Maybe I should just call her back and tell her I know she's in love with me."

"You could do that," Sharon replied, "but if she hasn't figured it out yet, you'll be right back where you started. I just hope she forgives me when this is over. I really don't want the Black Widow coming after me."

 **The Farmhouse**

"I don't like her," Nicole said after Natasha hung up the call.

"You know what, you don't have to like anyone you don't want to like," Natasha replied. "I don't think I like her either."

"Daddy's friend, not our friend."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to have to have a nice long talk with Daddy's friend when they get back," Natasha sighed, "It's on, Sharon. I'm not giving up without a fight," she added to herself.

Over the next three weeks, Steve checked in fairly often. He should have been home by now, but things kept getting delayed. He promised he would be home for Nicole's birthday, but her birthday was still over a week away.

Natasha hated that he wouldn't let her apologize. He just asked to talk to Nicole as soon as she answered the phone. Thankfully, Sharon didn't get on the phone again, but knowing he was staying in her apartment drove Natasha crazy.

She even felt sick at her stomach. If she weren't so stressed, she would be concerned. Her serum prevented her from getting illnesses, so being ill wasn't normal for her. Love apparently really did not agree with her, but with each passing day, she was more and more sure she was in love with Steve. She just wasn't so sure he still loved her.

When her phone rang early one morning, her first thought was that it might be Steve. Instead it was Melinda's voice on the other end of the line.

"We know who Hydra partnered with to turn your daughter into a weapon. Coulson thought the Avengers might want to handle this one personally."

"Thank you, May."

"I'm sending you what we have. Go make them pay."

Natasha sighed as she read the name. Wilson Fisk was well-connected. This wasn't something she could involve the Avengers in with a clear conscious, but she couldn't do this alone.

Without hesitation, she called Steve's phone. "Hello," Sharon answered.

Natasha felt sick. "I need to talk to Steve."

"He forgot his phone. Can I take a message?"

Natasha was silent for a minute. "No, just tell him I called. Don't hurt him, Sharon. He's a good man. He's a good father. Don't let him forget that no matter what happens."

"Natasha, what's going on?" Sharon asked in panic, but Natasha was no longer on the other end.

"It's better this way," Natasha thought to herself. "If I fail, Steve will be there for Nicole." she kissed her sleeping daughter on the forehead. "Mommy, loves you so much," she whispered.

Nicole stirred. "Mommy? What wrong?"

"Mommy has to go away for a few days."

"Like Daddy?"

"Yes, like Daddy."

"You help a friend?"

"I have to do something very important, something that is necessary to keep you safe and sound."

"Go pow pow again?"

"Yes, but don't worry."

"Cause you Widow but Widow not bad."

"That's right. Being the Black Widow means I know how to make sure you stay safe. Uncle Clint and Aunt Laura will take good care of you until I get back. This shouldn't take long, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy. Keep me safe."

Natasha kissed her daughter's forehead again, wrote a note for Clint, and slipped out the door. She immediately pulled out her phone and dialed an all to familiar number she never expected to dial again. "Matt, I need your help."


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning, I'm posting a second chapter today so FluffyKatFan can read it before bedtime, and I can go to bed a little early. If you have not read chapter 13, this wiill not make sense. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Berllin**

Sharon was pacing when Steve walked into the apartment with Bucky. "Paperwork is complete. We can take Bucky home," Steve said with a smile.

"Good, because we have a problem. You forgot your phone. Natasha called, and she sounded off. Something's wrong, Steve. She hung up and she's not answering her phone."

"Do you think it was because you answered?"

Sharon shook her head. "No, well, maybe a little. Something's really wrong. It sounded like goodbye. She asked me not to hurt you and to not to let you forget you're a good father."

"It's still really early there. She could have gone back to sleep, but I don't like the sound of this. I'll call Clint," Steve frowned.

Clint answered on the third ring. "What's going on, Cap? It's still dark outside."

"I have to talk to Natasha. She's not answering her phone. Can you check on her, Clint?"

"Yeah, sure, hold on," Clint replied as he walked down the hallway. "Steve, she's not here. Nicole is still in her bed. Maybe she went down-" Clint paused. "Oh crap. She left a note. Steve, it says she's going after the other mastermind who created Nicole."

"What? Where is she?"

"It's Nat, Steve. She didn't leave a lot of details. The note asks me to take care of Nicole until one of you get back. She also said not to worry and not to get involved. That's all it says. I'll put in some calls."

"Try Coulson first. We'll be on the next flight. Keep Nicole safe and find her for me, Clint. I don't think I can live without her."

 **New York**

"Fisk is extremely well protected and he would be a match for us even if he were on his own, Natasha. You realize that, right?" Matt Murdock asked after Natasha told him everything Coulson's team had found.

"I know what I'm asking," Natasha replied, "but she's my daughter."

"If we do this, I won't kill him. I won't let you kill him either."

"I remember your Catholic boy standards. Killing him wouldn't solve my problem. There's no way of knowing how many people in Fisk's organization know about my daughter. I have another idea. I just need your help to pull it off."

"I'm listening."

"Shield offered to change Nicole's memories, so she wouldn't remember what Hydra put her through. I turned down the offer, but it gave me an idea. If we can get Fisk to Coulson, he can manipulate his memories."

"Erase his memories of your daughter? Turn him into a good man? Natasha, you're crazy."

"No. Eventually, you and Nelson will get him and he'll pay for everything he's done. I'm only interested in protecting my daughter. We'll plant memories of the project as a failure that needs to be covered up to protect his wife. Vanessa, right? She's his weakness. He'll think the only way to protect Vanessa is to delete all information about Nicole and the project."

"You realize he won't stop at deleting files. He'll put out a kill order on everyone who was involved, Natasha."

"But, your hands will be clean, Matt. Who knows? He might take out enough of his own organization to make your job easier. You want Fisk behind bars. I want my daughter to have a normal life. It's a win-win."

"I'm not so sure my hands will be clean. Those deaths-"

"Will be at Fisk's hands. They knew the risks when they took his money. Think about it. I'm going in with or without you, but I have a much better chance of coming out alive with your help. You once told me you loved me-"

"And, you told me you didn't feel the same. I've moved on, Natasha."

"Good, because I still don't love you. But, I do love my daughter. There's nothing I won't do to keep her safe. Help me."

Matt sighed. "Okay, I'm in but no killing. What Fisk does is Fisk's business, but we aren't killing anyone."

"Fair enough. We go in tonight. I've already talked to Coulson's team. He's sending his best operatives as back up."

"Are you sure you don't want to involve the Avengers or, at least Captain America?"

"I've thought this through. I need to leave them out of this one. If I fail, they can keep Nicole safe."

"Have it your way, Natasha. Let's work on a plan. Vanessa recently had an operation. She's recovering at home, and Fisk has round the clock nurses. If we can replace the evening nurse with you, we have our way inside."

Several hours later, a disguised Natasha found herself in Fisk's mansion being whisked into her target's office. The man was sitting behind the desk. Natasha walked straight to his desk and put her hand out to shake his hand. "Mr. Fisk, it's nice to meet you. I'm Laura Jenkins. I'll be taking over for Mrs. Reynolds tonight."

Fisk looked her over with a frown. "I don't like surprises, Ms. Jenkins. Why didn't the service call and inform me you would be coming?"

"They certainly should have called, sir. Honestly, the people in the office have no idea how much trouble their incompetence causes," Natasha said in an exasperated tone. "Here are my references. Please look them over. If I don't meet your standards, I'll call the office myself and get a replacement."

Fisk took the papers from Natasha's hand. She had no worries. The papers were flawless. She had made sure of it. He finally handed the papers back to her and nodded. "Everything appears to be in order. My wife is very important to me, Ms. Jenkins. I want her to have the very best care. You will sit with her the entire night. If she so much as coughs, I will expect a report."

"Of course, sir. I understand completely. Believe me when I say you will be the first person to know if she takes a turn for the worse. Family is important."

Fisk turned to one of his guards. "Take her to my wife's room."

Natasha waited about an hour to put the plan into action. When Vanessa woke up for a drink of water, Natasha put the clear, tasteless drug into her glass. The drug wouldn't cause any permanent damage, but it would be enough to convince anyone the woman was in distress. After just a few minutes, it had taken affect. Natasha quickly went to the guard at the door. "Get Mr. Fisk. I'm calling an ambulance. I think Mrs. Fisk has a pulmonary embolism. She's short of breath. Get him right now."

Fisk quickly made his way to the room to find Natasha by his wife's side, looking like an efficient nurse. Natasha barked orders to the guards and kept putting the stethoscope to Vanessa's chest.

"Sir, the ambulance is here," the guard informed them.

Before Fisk could answer, Natasha shouted, "Get them in here. I'll accompany my patient to the hospital. Mr. Fisk, you should go with us."

"Absolutely not, Mr. Fisk. You need to follow in one of your cars for your protection," one of the guards replied.

"Mr. Fisk should be with his wife," Natasha shouted. She paused and looked at Fisk. "I'm very concerned for your wife's life. If something were to happen, don't you want to be with her?"

"Of course, I do," Fisk agreed, fully taking the bait. "Follow behind us. I'm going with Vanessa."

The "paramedics" entered the room and Natasha helped move Vanessa onto the stretcher. Natasha nodded at Melinda and Jemma. They certainly looked like medical professionals, and Fisk was too concerned with his wife to be suspicious.

They quickly got into the ambulance. Natasha sat Fisk beside Vanessa, while Jemma drew up a sedative and jabbed it into Fisk's neck. He went down almost immediately. Jemma sighed. "Glad Daredevil was able to tell us about Fisk's unique physique. If we had used a standard dose, we would be in trouble."

May nodded. "I just hope Mack, Sky, and Daredevil managed to handle the body guards. Let's get Fisk to the quinjet and get this done."

A few hours later, Natasha and Matt were back in Matt's apartment. The mission was a complete success, and Fisk and Vanessa were safely dropped off at the local hospital. Fisk was playing the role of dutiful husband and his guards, who had also gone through the procedure, were standing outside the hospital room door and none of them were even aware of what had taken place.

"Thank you, Matt. I owe you," Natasha said with a smile.

"We always were a good team. I have to admit, I still miss us. What went wrong again?"

"Well, there was the constant bickering."

"Yeah, but the making up was incredible."

"I knew it had to end when you told me you loved me," Natasha said softly. "I cared way too much about you to lead you on."

"You could stay a few days. I promise not to fall back in love with you. It could be carefree and casual just like it was in the beginning," Matt whispered, pulling Natasha into his arms. "We were good together outside of missions, too."

Natasha pulled back before Matt had the chance to kiss her. "I'm in love with Steve."

"Really? Are you completely sure you want to be in love with someone who is obviously into someone else? Think about it, Natasha. I know you're still attracted to me, and I'm right here."

"Goodbye, Matt. Thanks for the help, but I'm going back to the Compound."

"At least wait until morning."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "I think going now is the best plan. I'm not who I was when we were together, Matt. I love Steve and, even if he chooses her, I'm pretty sure I'll always love him." She kissed Matt's cheek and left. She could be home by early morning.

 **Avengers Compound**

Natasha walked through the doors of the building a little before 8 in the morning. "Ms. Romanoff, shall I inform the others you have arrived. Captain Rogers has been quite concerned by your disappearance," Jarvis announced.

"Steve is back?"

"Captain Rogers arrived late last night. Would you like me to get him for you?"

"No, I'll handle it myself. Thanks Jarvis."

Natasha was nervous as she walked to Steve's door. This was it. She wasn't going to let him stop her from talking until she told him she loved him.

The door opened, and an obviously sleepy Sharon opened the door. She was wearing Steve's t-shirt and a quick glance at the couch told Natasha everything she needed to know. There was no bedding in the living room. Sharon had just left Steve's bed.

"You're back. We've been so worried. No one could reach you or Coulson or anyone who knew anything. We need to wake Steve," Sharon exclaimed, not even noticing the look on Natasha's face until the words were out of her mouth. "It's not what-"

"Get dressed, Carter. It's time for us to settle this once and for all. Meet me in the gym," Natasha commanded and she turned to walk away.

"Natasha, let me explain."

"Explain it on the mat, Agent Carter. You've got five minutes."

 **Okay, this was an extremely tricky chapter to write. I haven't watched much of the Daredevil series. Actually, I just watched a little bit to try to get the character voices right. I guess I know what my next Netflix binge will be, because I was impressed. I've been looking forward to writing the exchange between Natasha and Sharon for a few days. It should be up tomorrow. I still don't own Marvel. Darn it, if I did, Romangers would be all over the screen.**


	15. Chapter 15

**First, a word of warning. I published chapter 14 early, so you are getting 2 chapters today. Second, Marvel still owns the Avengers. I own nothing.**

Natasha was in the ring when Sharon arrived. "We should talk, Romanoff."

"We'll talk on the mat. Get in," Natasha ordered.

Sharon reluctantly stepped into the ring. "Okay, if this is the way this has to go down, let's do this."

At her words, Natasha lunged at her. Sharon managed to block the first punch but the second one hit her hard. Being in the ring with an angry Black Widow was not part of the master plan. They exchanged a few more hits in silence and Sharon was actually pleased to be holding her own. "You said we'd talk, Romanoff. Can't you talk and hit at the same time? Why do you want to fight me so badly?" Sharon asked while dodging what she knew would have been a really nasty right hook.

"I just want to make sure you and I understand each other. Steve is a good man. He's not like us, Carter. What game are you playing?"

"Who says I'm playing? Aren't you the one who was playing games, Romanoff? Seriously, was I so much of a threat you felt like you had to seduce the man just to keep him away from me?" Sharon baited. Natasha was stunned enough by her words for Sharon to get in a hit.

"Didn't take you long to move in. Did you even consider Nicole?"

"This isn't about Nicole and you know it. What are you afraid of? Do you think Steve is going to grab Nicole and run away with m-" Sharon didn't get to finish. Suddenly, Natasha wasn't holding back. Neither of them even noticed Steve, Sam, Bucky, and Tony entering the room.

"Enough!" Steve shouted, pulling Natasha off Sharon. He looked at Sharon. "Are you okay?"

Sharon nodded. "We were just getting warmed up."

"You're bleeding," Steve observed and Sharon grabbed a towel and dabbed her lip.

"Talk to her," she said quietly before walking over to the others.

"That was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid," Sam said as he handed her a water bottle.

"It had to be done. Remind me not to open Steve's door wearing just his t-shirt again," Sharon replied.

"Girl, have you lost your mind?" Sam asked.

"More like forgot to pack pajamas," Sharon laughed a Sam's shocked look. "Steve stayed with Bucky, Sam. He just offered me his bed. We didn't share it. Kind of looks like this misunderstanding will work in their favor, though."

Sam just shook his head. "It doesn't look good to me."

"Patience, Sam. Just look at them."

"What were you thinking?" Steve asked Natasha.

"We were sparring, Steve. Don't think your girl can handle herself?"

"Oh, I'm well aware of how well my girl handles herself," Steve shouted. "We need to talk."

"Okay, let's talk while we spar. You want revenge for that night, here's your chance."

"Alright, Nat, we'll do it your way," Steve said, rolling up his sleeves as the fight began.

"Shouldn't we stop those two from killing each other?" Tony asked. "There is a child to think about."

Sharon shook her head. "Let it happen. This isn't a fight to the death. This is foreplay."

"Seriously? Because from where I'm standing, it looks like someone is going to get hurt."

"I'm with Sharon," Bucky said. "They need to work out their issues."

"We should get out of here and let the others know she's back," Sharon replied. "They need some privacy."

"Okay," Tony said, "but if you're wrong. I call dibs on the kid."

"You can't call dibs on a kid," Sam said as they exited the gym.

Steve and Natasha didn't even realize they were gone. "You went off on your own, Nat. I was worried sick."

"Worried? Is that what Sharon was doing in your bed? Was she comforting you while you worried about me? Really, Steve, I should have just slept with Daredevil last night. This is insane."

"Slept with who? Natasha, I thought you were out fighting some unknown Hydra agent."

"I was. It's done. Nicole is safe."

"You shouldn't have done it alone. I should have been there."

"Well, you weren't there and I didn't do it alone," Natasha replied as she kicked him. "I had Coulson's team and an old friend."

"Daredevil? What kind of name is that? What is he? An ex lover?" Steve had her pinned. "He is, isn't he? You just immediately turned to an ex to save our daughter. Natasha, why?"

"Because I wasn't sure I would succeed!" she countered then lowering her voice, "because someone needed to raise our daughter."

"Did you love him?"

"No, I never loved anyone before you."

Steve didn't have time to respond before Clint walked in with Nicole. "Daddy, Mommy, why you fight?"

Steve helped Natasha to her feet. "We were just sparring, princess. Daddy sure missed you," Steve said as he reached for his daughter.

Nicole shook her head and clung to Clint. "You fight bad guys. You not fight like this. You said you not bad. This bad."

"Nicole, we're sorry you saw us sparring," Natasha said calmly. "Everything is okay. I promise."

"You get your friend?" Nicole asked Steve.

"I did. He is here. You can meet him in a few minutes."

"You go pow pow and keep me safe?" she asked Natasha.

"You are safe. I took care of the threat," Natasha assured the child.

"You fighted. Say sorry."

Steve looked at Natasha. "I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted. I should have known you had a plan."

"I'm sorry I attacked Sharon. I'll apologize to her. I won't stand in the way. You deserve to be happy. I know things can't be like they were before-"

"No, they can't," Steve replied. He was about to tell her they would be better, but Natasha suddenly jumped out of the ring and ran to the trashcan. She was sick.

"Mommy, you okay?" Nicole asked.

Steve and Clint exchanged worried looks. "She's been off for a few days. Laura and I have been concerned."

"It's nothing. I just had a really long night and I need breakfast and bed," Natasha replied. She looked at Steve. "Take Nicole for a few hours. She's missed you. Go, introduce her to Bucky and," she took a deep breath in, "and Sharon. Tell Sharon I was wrong and I will apologize after I get a little sleep. We'll figure the rest of this out a little later."

"I think you need to see Dr. Cho. She's here to check on Sam's broken arm anyway. Let me take you to the med lab," Steve insisted.

"No. Spend time with Nicole. I'm fine."

"I'm with Cap on this one, Nat. How about a compromise? Cap can take Nicole and I'll go with you to see Cho."

Natasha just nodded. Steve put his arms around her and gave her a quick hug. "We will talk tonight. It's time to clear up all these misunderstandings. Go with Clint."

"No, Mommy, come with us," Nicole whimpered.

"Mommy needs to go see the doctor then she needs to sleep. We will see Mommy after while, okay?"

Nicole puffed out her lower lip, but she nodded. "Okay."

Once Steve and Nicole were gone, Clint put his arm around Natasha. "Sorry. I didn't know you were fighting. We just got here, and Jarvis said you guys were in the gym."

"It's okay. It's probably for the best. We need to sit down and calmly decide how to handle things with Nicole."

"And, each other," Clint added.

"It's too late, Clint. Let's just get this trip to see Dr. Cho over with so I can sleep. I'm so tired."

"Okay, let's go. You can tell me what you've been doing the last 48 hours while we walk."

Natasha sighed and told Clint everything. "It still would have been nice to be invited to tag along," he said when she was finished talking.

"I needed you with Nicole, just in case," Natasha replied.

Dr. Cho was as concerned as Steve and Clint. "This is the first time you've had any kind of illness since the serum, correct ?" Natasha nodded. "Were you exposed to anything on your mission? Gases? Did you eat or drink anything?"

"Nothing. I've just been under some stress."

"Doc, she's been sick for a few days. She really had no business even going on that mission in the first place," Clint added.

Dr. Cho nodded. "I'm going to start with some bloodwork and a urine sample. We'll go from there."

Natasha put out her arm while the doctor took her blood. Clint was sitting beside her with that look of pity in his eyes again. "Don't worry, Clint, and stop staring. I'm sure I'm fine."

Eventuly, Dr. Cho to returned to the room. "What's the verdict, Doc?" Clint asked.

"Are you comfortable with me answering with him in the room?"

"Go ahead. It's not like he would leave me alone until I told him what you said," Natasha replied.

"You're pregnant."

Natasha's eyes grew wide. "That's impossible! The Red Room sterilized me when I was a teenager."

"Tubal ligation isn't 100% effective. 1 in 200 women get pregnant afterward. I ran the test twice. You are definitely expecting."

Clint laughed. "Nat, this is great! And here I was, afraid you were dying!"

Natasha just sat there in shock. This was not happening. Steve didn't deserve this. How was she going to sit here and watch Steve start a life with Sharon while she was carrying his child?


	16. Chapter 16

Natasha was quiet as Clint walked her back to her quarters. He followed her inside and closed the door behind them. "Nat, if you don't say something soon, I'm going to march you straight back to Dr. Cho."

Natasha glared at him. "I just need to process this for a little while. I need to make a plan."

"Your plan better include telling Steve about the baby."

"Of could it does, Clint. We still have Nicole. What am I supposed to do when he visits his daughter? Just hope he doesn't notice the baby in the bassinet setting in the corner?"

"Sorry. I was just afraid you might be thinking about running away."

"I can't take Nicole away from her father. This my fault. I just have to deal with the consequences without losing my mind," Natasha said with a yawn.

"Alright, I can take a hint. You go sleep and I'll just spend the rest of the day avoiding Cap, so he can't pump me for information about the doctor's visit. Just remember, you're not alone. I've got your back." Clint kissed Natasha on the forehead and let himself out of the apartment.

Natasha went straight to bed. She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping when she heard Nicole's giggles coming from the living room.

"Again, Daddy, Again," Nicole demanded.

Natasha looked at the clock. It was nearly 5. She'd slept the day away. She put her hand on her stomach and whispered, "Alright, traitor, you just had to come along and make sure Mommy paid for hurting Daddy, didn't you? He's going to be mad at me, but he'll love you. I already do, baby. I promise I'll take care of you no matter what happens. Just do me a favor and stop making me throw up."

Natasha went into the living room and found the source of her daughter's giggles. Steve was holding Nicole up to the top of the door facing and letting her do chin ups.

"Mommy, you wake up. I strong. See?" the child grinned and did another chin up.

"You sure are strong. Look at you. You're fearless," Natasha smiled.

"Just like her mother," Steve replied as he lowered Nicole to the ground. "Sorry, we woke you. I figured Nicole would be happier in her own place. Hope that's okay."

"Of course. I didn't mean to sleep so long."

"You're sick. Sleep helps. What did the doctor say?"

"I'm fine. We can talk about it when we have the other conversation," Natasha replied.

"Daddy making chicken soup. I help."

"Chicken noodle soup," Steve corrected, "and it is just simmering. I thought it might make you feel better. It's my ma's recipe, well, best I can remember. It's been awhile."

"You shouldn't have, Steve. You don't have to take care of me."

"Nicole and I had to eat anyway, and I thought it might be better for her if we had a family meal. We can talk after she goes to bed."

Natasha nodded and followed them to the kitchen. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, Bruce, Tony, and Pepper had a thing in the city. Sam, Bucky, and Sharon are getting ready to go to dinner."

"Shouldn't you be going with them? You don't have to hang around here."

"I've been gone almost as long as I've gotten to be with Nicole. I'm where I want to be right now, but if you'd rather I leave and come back after she's asleep-"

"No, you made soup, and she missed you. It's fine."

They didn't talk about anything important during supper. Nicole kept the conversation going for them. She couldn't stop talking about the farm and asking when they could go see Lila again.

When dinner was over, Natasha cleared the table while Steve took Nicole to the tub. Natasha ached a little that she wasn't with them. She'd missed their nighttime ritual, but things were going to change now. They had managed to establish that much in the ring.

Nicole wanted to watch a movie, so Steve put on Robin Hood. Nicole couldn't believe her daddy had never seen her Uncle Clint's favorite movie. The two of them were cuddled on the couch when Natasha brought the popcorn in.

"Sit with us, Mommy," Nicole pleaded when Natasha tried to sit in the chair.

Natasha looked at Steve who was already making room for her. "Of course, sweetheart," she replied as she sat down.

By movie's end, Nicole was asleep with her head in Steve's lap and her feet in Natasha's. "I'll carry her to bed then we can talk," Steve whispered.

Natasha nodded. She suddenly felt ill again, and she had a feeling her precious little traitor had nothing to do with it. She rubbed her stomach gently. "Time for mommy to face the music."

When Steve returned, he sat back down beside Natasha and pulled her feet into his lap and started massaging them. "What are you doing, Rogers?" she demanded as she tried in vain to move her feet.

"Making sure you don't run, Romanoff. Just enjoy the foot rub. We both have questions. I'm going first. You owe me that."

Natasha sighed. "Okay, Steve. Go ahead. I'll answer honestly."

"Who is Daredevil and why did you turn to him to help you protect our daughter?"

"He's an old friend. We were involved not long after I went straight. I went to him because the man I needed to neutralize was Wilson Fisk, and Daredevil had his own grudge against him. He would know how to get me in, and he was capable of helping me get the job done. Don't ask me his real name. I won't expose his identity. That wouldn't be fair to him."

"Did you kill Fisk?"

"No, I kidnapped him. Coulson's team made some changes to his memories. He won't come after Nicole, and he'll ensure no one else does. He's probably already put out a kill order on everyone in his organization who was involved. I used his greatest weakness against him. His new memory makes him think even knowing about Nicole endangers the woman he loves."

"So, you think love is a weakness?"

"I don't know anymore. I have used love as a weapon more times than I can count. I've seen love make people do things they never would have done, but I've also seen the way Clint and Laura's love makes them stronger. I've watched Tony become someone I could call a friend, and that has everything to do with his love for Pepper. Love is complicated and wonderful and, sometimes, tragic."

"Did you mean what you said earlier about not loving Daredevil?"

"I did. I never loved Daredevil. That's why I ended the affair. He fell in love with me and that complicated things. I wanted our relationship to be no-strings."

"What about the other part? Did you mean that, too?"

"Other part?"

"You said you never loved anyone before me. Is that true? Do you love me, Natasha?"

"Would it matter? You're with Sharon."

"No, I'm not."

"Stevie," she imitated Sharon's voice, "I went straight to your place this morning. She answered the door in your clothes. I'm not a fool."

"Sharon is staying at my place while she's here, because I never use it anyway. I was with Bucky last night."

"Oh," Natasha replied softly, "and the video call?"

"Her idea. She told me I was an idiot for not realizing you were in love with me. We were trying to get you to admit it to yourself so, hopefully, you'd admit it to me."

"I knew I was in love with you right after you walked out the door. If I'd just seen it sooner, I wouldn't have tricked you into my bed. I'd have drug you there and never let you go. I'm sorry, Steve. I know using my spy training against you was unforgivable."

"It definitely hurt the trust."

"I know things have to change. We'll figure out how to share Nicole. I really am sorry."

"You're right. Things have to change. I'm not sleeping on your couch anymore, Nat."

"It probably went on far too long anyways. We can talk to Tony. Maybe he'll give you the other two bedroom. We can take turns with Nicole, maybe joint custody."

"No, I don't want to share custody."

"Steve, I won't give up our daughter without a fight."

"I'm not asking you to give her up. I'm informing you that I'm no longer sleeping on this couch. I'm sleeping beside the woman I love every night, whether our daughter has a bad dream and demands it or not. And, I'll be here every morning making sure her mother doesn't forget she loves me, too.

I want us, Natasha, and I know you want us, too. All I want is you and Nicole. No games, no confusion over why we are together, just the three of us being a family. Can I have what I want, Natasha? The ball's in your court."

Natasha smiled. "What if it weren't just the three of us?"

"I'm not following here."

"I'm pregnant, Steve. Dr. Cho ran the test this morning. We're going to have a baby."

"A baby? That's not supposed to be possible, is it?"

"Apparently, it is possible," Natasha replied as Steve moved his hand to her abdomen. He smiled as Natasha pulled him into a long kiss. "What do you say, soldier? Do you still want in on this crazy ride? We're talking about diapers and midnight feedings. It won't be like when Nicole came along."

"We're having a baby! I love you, Natasha."

"I love you, too, Steve. I really and truly love you. I love you so much it hurts."

 **Well, they finally talked. It took them long enough to get on the same page, didn't it? No cliffhanger today, just fluff.**


	17. Chapter 17

Steve woke up the next morning completely content. Natasha was still sleeping beside him with her hand resting on his chest. She loved him. They were finally on the same page, and they were having another baby.

He was still just enjoying the moment when Natasha opened her eyes. "See something you like, soldier?"

"No," he said with a smirk, "but I see something I love." Steve pulled Natasha onto his chest and kissed her soundly. They were still enjoying their impromptu make out session, when the door to their room opened.

"You fighting again?" Nicole asked, with her little hands on her hips.

Natasha rolled off of Steve. "You want to take this one?"

"Um, not really," he replied, but Natasha just flashed him a smile and headed to the bathroom. Nicole was still standing there waiting for an answer, so Steve just cleared his throat. "Mommy and Daddy weren't fighting. We were cuddling. You know how you like to cuddle between us on the couch. Well, we were just doing that."

"Without me?" the child pouted.

"Sometimes mommies and daddies like to cuddle with just each other. It's what people do when they are in love."

"You in love?"

"Yes, we are and that's a good thing. Mommy and Daddy were fighting so much because we, well Mommy, didn't know we were in love."

"Way to sell me out, soldier," Natasha smirked from the bedroom door. "What Daddy is trying to say is that Mommy and Daddy are going to stay here together. Daddy won't be sleeping on the couch anymore," she paused, "unless he says something really stupid."

Steve smiled. Nicole looked from one parent to the other, trying to determine whether or not they were being honest. "Okay," she said. "No more crying, Mommy?"

"No more crying," Natasha assured her.

"No more of you friend that not Mommy's friend?"

Steve gave Natasha a puzzled look. She shook her head. "It turns out Daddy's friend was our friend after all, Nicole. Ms. Sharon isn't trying to take Daddy away."

"Nobody is going to separate our family," Steve said firmly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I hungry."

"Let's go make you some breakfast," Natasha said as she took her daughter's hand, "then Mommy needs to go make an overdue apology to Ms. Sharon, okay?"

"Okay, I say sorry when I broke Lila's dolly. You can do it, Mommy."

Nicole took off for the kitchen, but Natasha remained in the doorway. Steve smiled. "She really liked the farm, didn't she?"

"She did," Natasha paused, "Clint actually tried to talk us into staying. He said he'd build us a house."

Steve gave her a panicked look. "What did you say?" he asked, his throat suddenly dry.

"I said no. I said I wouldn't take Nicole away from you. He suggested it might be a good place for all three of us. With the baby coming, maybe we should consider it."

"I didn't think you were ready to retire from saving the world."

"I'm not. I don't think I'll ever be ready honestly. I don't want other people making sure the planet stays safe for our kids. I trust us," she paused, "but, is it really fair to keep Nicole cooped up here all the time? This isn't exactly normal, and we have another one on the way."

"We should probably do some thinking and talk about this, huh?" Steve replied.

"We do need to work on our communication skills," Natasha agreed. "Either way, we stick together, right?"

"Absolutely."

"We should probably decide when to tell people about the baby and, well, us."

"No time like the present for one little person," Steve smiled and got out of bed.

Natasha poured a bowl of Lucky Charms for Nicole and put some toast in the toaster for herself, while Steve sat down beside Nicole. Natasha quickly joined them and looked at Steve expectantly. Apparently, she wanted him to break the news.

"Nicole, Mommy and I have something special to tell you."

"What?" the child asked, her mouth still full of cereal.

"Well, you know how much we love you right?" Nicole nodded. "And, we love being your parents so much that we are going to have another baby. What do you think about that?"

"Why?" Nicole asked.

Steve looked to Natasha for help. "Because, we know you will be a great big sister," Natasha replied. "This baby won't just be Mommy and Daddy's baby. It'll be your baby, too."

"Is my baby with the bad guys?"

"No, it's right here," Natasha said putting her hand on her stomach.

Nicole looked horrified. "Did you eat my baby?"

"No, no, the baby is still growing inside of me. You won't get to meet the baby for a long time, but it's here."

Nicole gave her a puzzled look. "How did my baby get in there?"

Natasha laughed. "I think that particular explanation needs to wait until you're older."

"Much older," Steve agreed. "We just want you to know that we love you and we will still love you when the new baby gets here."

"Okay, Daddy. I take care of baby. I go pow pow and keep baby safe."

"Not your job, little girl," Natasha reminded her. "Mommy and Daddy can keep you both safe, got it?"

"I not a weapon no more," Nicole said. "You pow pow and keep us safe."

"That's right," Natasha replied with a smile. "Now, Mommy needs to get dressed and go see Ms. Sharon. Be good for Daddy."

"Okay, Mommy."

Natasha took a deep breath as she prepared to knock on Sharon's door. Apologies weren't exactly her forte, but she knew this one was necessary.

Sharon opened the door. She'd obviously been awake for awhile. "Natasha, um, good morning. Do you want to come in or are we headed back to the gym?" she said with a small smile.

"In would be good, if that's okay. I think I owe you an apology. I misjudged you, Sharon. I let my jealousy get the better of me."

"Well, in fairness, we did put it on a little thick over the phone, and I was wearing the man you love's shirt. I'm going to assume you two finally talked and worked things out."

"We did. We're going to be together."

"Good, Steve deserves a win," Sharon paused, "so do you."

"Thank you. How long are you staying?"

"Another week or two , I guess. Still trying to get rid of me?"

"Actually, the opposite. I'm not going to be fighting with the team for awhile, and I really don't trust those guys out there without me. You held your own pretty well yesterday, and you've certainly proven your worth helping Steve find Bucky. What do you say? Are you willing to stay for awhile?"

"Natasha, I'm really honored that you want me to help, but does Steve know your taking time off? You can have a family and still be an Avenger. Don't quit."

"Oh, I have no intention of quitting, and Steve and I haven't discussed me taking a break but it was kind of implied." Natasha took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Wow, I have to admit I didn't see that coming. Are congratulations okay? Is this good news?"

"Extremely good news," Natasha replied. "We are really happy about the baby. I'll be even happier if I know my team is safe out there without me. Say you'll think about it. Steve, Sam, and Bucky trust you. I trust you."

"I would be honored. Thank you for trusting me. I was a little afraid you were going to hurt me."

"Like I said, you held your own," Natasha paused, "but you did make a few errors. We'll work those out in training. I'll see you on the mat tomorrow, Carter."

Sharon grinned, "And, we are back to you challenging me to a fight."

"Yeah, but this time, the goal is to help you not hurt you. Are we good?"

"We're good, but should you be sparring with the, you know, baby and everything?"

"You're good, but you're not that good. I'll be fine and we'll be careful, but I need to whip you into shape. Somebody has to have these boys' backs while I'm out of commission. I'll see you later, Sharon."

Natasha made her way back to the apartment. Steve was sitting in the floor with Nicole's doll. Nicole was telling him how to hold the bottle to the baby's mouth, but Steve was pretending not to understand.

"That her ear, Daddy. Try again," Nicole demanded. Steve put the bottle to the doll's nose. "No, Daddy. You do it wrong," she declared before running to Natasha. "Daddy not good at babies."

Natasha grinned, "Oh, really."

Nicole nodded. "He need help."

Natasha took the baby doll from Steve and handed it to Nicole. "Well, it's a good thing he has you to teach him. Can you go practice with your doll for a minute? Mommy needs to talk to Daddy."

Nicole took off to her room, and Natasha leaned back against Steve. "Everything okay?"

"We talked. Everything is fine. There is the matter of the Avengers that we should discuss. Something could come up over the next few months."

"Please tell me you know you don't need to get out there right now."

"I am not fighting again until this little traitor makes it's arrival."

"Traitor?"

"It's my nickname for the baby. It's silly, but I mean it affectionately." Steve smiled and put his arm around Natasha. "I asked Sharon to take my place for a few months. I'm going to train her. I thought I would teach her the lullaby, too, if she's willing. You guys don't need to be understaffed just because Captain America knocked me up."

Steve's face turned red. "Don't put it that way when we tell the others."

"Sharon and Clint know. Maybe we should get everyone together tomorrow and just tell them."

"Probably a good idea. Besides, if we don't, Nicole will. I should probably tell Bucky sooner."

Natasha nodded. "We could have him over for dinner tonight. He probably could use the heads up. He's been through a lot."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not in the past few minutes. Why don't we tuck your daughter in for her nap so you can show me, Rogers?"

"Oh, you're on, Romanoff."


	18. Chapter 18

**This one is winding down, folks. We have 4 chapters or so left before we say goodbye to this little 0-8-4 and her family. Thanks for reading, and thanks for all the reviews. They really kept me motivated to keep the updates constant.**

 **Nope, I still don't own Marvel.**

After dinner that night, Natasha took Nicole to do the bedtime routine while Steve and Bucky talked. Nicole had already informed Bucky there was a baby in her mother's tummy almost as soon as he had entered the door. She definitely didn't get her mother's ability to keep a secret. If Clint and Natasha hadn't completely insisted Nicole not talk about the family for their safety, she probably would have announced their existence to the other Avengers as soon as she walked through the doors.

Dinner had actually been nice. The three adults had talked shop a little, and Natasha promised Bucky she would spend some time training him like she intended to train Sharon. If Steve didn't know better, he would think Natasha was actually looking forward to her temporary role as their trainer.

Once the two friends were alone, Bucky just shook his head. "Punk, I'm almost jealous. You did good. You've got a really nice thing going here. Being a family man suits you."

"Thanks, Bucky. I never thought I'd owe Hydra anything, but their plan kind of gave me everything I ever wanted."

"I take it you two worked out your problems."

"We did. I love her, Bucky. I'm happy," Steve replied with a smile.

"She's quite a dame."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't let her hear you call her a dame. Pregnant or not, she'd beat you up."

Bucky laughed. "So, when's the wedding?"

Steve frowned a little. "I don't think there'll be one of those. It took a lot to get this far. Things are different these days. Maybe marriage isn't as important as it was when we were growing up. As long as I have Natasha and the kids, it's enough. No reason to rock the boat."

"I got to say I'm a little surprised at you, punk. You're seriously okay with just living in sin with this dame? That's not like you," Bucky scolded.

Steve blushed a little. "Maybe I've changed with the times. I don't know, Bucky. I just know I'd rather keep things the way they are instead of risking Nat getting cold feet and pushing me away."

Steve didn't realize Natasha had finished tucking in Nicole and had heard the conversation from the bedroom door, and Natasha didn't give anything away when she joined the guys. She just took her seat beside Steve and listened to stories from the old days in Brooklyn.

After Bucky left, the two made their way to the bedroom. Steve seemed a little off, so Natasha cuddled in close and kissed him gently. Steve kissed her briefly on the lips then kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered into her hair, "but I'm pretty tired tonight. Mind if we just go to sleep."

"Of course not, soldier," Natasha replied. "If you need to talk, I'm here and there's no place I would rather be than beside you. I love you."

"Everything is fine, Nat. I'm just sleepy I guess. You can make an old man joke if you want."

"I think I'll pass this time. I'm too tired to think of a good one. The little traitor is sucking up all my energy. Goodnight, Steve."

Natasha could tell Steve was having trouble sleeping. Bucky had obviously gotten to him. She chided herself for not realizing her old fashioned man was probably struggling with their arrangement. She had always thought he needed the whole package with a wife, kids, and a picket fence. That's why she had worked so hard to set him up with a nice girl. How could she have thought he would be okay without a marriage certificate?

The next day, Steve was back to normal, but Natasha couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had overheard. She really was committed to Steve, but marriage seemed like a huge step. Finally, she called Laura.

"Natasha, Clint said you were back. You scared us," Laura chided her as soon as she answered the phone.

"I did what I had to do. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but I never would have gotten away without Clint."

"That would have been preferable. Did you tell Steve how you feel?"

"I told him. Actually, we are expecting another baby. I'm pregnant, Laura."

"That's a miracle. I assume you guys are going to raise the children together."

"That's the plan. I actually need some advice."

"Sure, I've been pregnant a few times. What's going on?"

Natasha took a deep breath. "How did you know you wanted to marry Clint?"

"I knew there was no one else I wanted to raise a family with. I knew I wanted to grow old with Clint. I just knew there was no one else for me. Has Steve asked you to marry him?"

"No, and I don't think he's going to ask."

"But, she want him to ask?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I am raising a family with him. I do want to grow old with him, and he is definitely the only man I love or could ever love. But, I overheard him talking to Bucky last night. He's not asking because he doesn't think I'll say yes, and I think it's really bothering him that we won't be married when the baby arrives. With Nicole, it was different. This time, well, we made this baby together. I just don't know what to do."

"The first thing you need to do is decide whether you want to marry him or not, Natasha. Once you know that answer, the rest will come naturally."

"Thanks Laura. I'll talk to you soon. Hug the kids for me."

Since the whole team was getting together for dinner, they decided to meet in the common room. Steve and Natasha knew Nicole was too excited to keep the secret very far into the evening, so they made sure to arrive last.

Steve got everyone's attention. "Everybody, Nicole has something to tell you. Go ahead sweetheart," he added, lifting her up in the air.

"I a big sister. My baby in Mommy's tummy, but she not eat it. It grows there," Nicole announced.

"Seriously?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Mommy promised she didn't eat my baby," Nicole replied somberly.

Tony smiled. "I'm sure Mommy didn't eat your baby. I'm just surprised," Tony said, tickling the child. "So, Captain America knocked up the Black Widow. I didn't know you had it in you, Cap. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Tony, I think," Steve replied. Natasha only winked at Steve.

"Wow, that's great, guys," Sam added.

"This is a joyous celebration indeed," Thor added.

Pepper just hugged Natasha. "I'm so happy for you guys."

After the congratulations, everyone sat down to eat. "I'm guessing Red won't be going on any missions for awhile. We need to think of a new plan for controlling the Hulk," Tony said after the conversation turned to Avengers' business.

"I'm way ahead of you, Tony," Natasha replied. "I've asked Sharon to stick around. She can hold her own."

Bruce looked at Sharon. "Are you sure you want to try? It could be dangerous."

"I faced a jealous Black Widow in hand to hand combat, Dr. Banner. I think I can handle a Hulk."

Bruce smiled and nodded politely. "Call me Bruce."

Natasha noticed the exchange and smiled. She nudged Steve, and he looked at the two suddenly deep in conversation. He put his hand on Natasha's knee and squeezed.

"When the press gets wind of this, everyone will be talking about Romangers," Tony grinned. "We should call a press conference!"

"Romangers?" Steve asked.

"You don't want to know," Natasha assured him, "and, Tony, no press conference. Keeping our children out of the public eye is very important to their safety, at least until Fisk cleans house."

"Yes, yes, of course," Tony agreed. "It's probably for the best. Can you imagine the public's reaction to Captain America having not one, but two children out of wedlock. Scandalous. I'm actually kind of proud of you, Cap."

Natasha looked at Steve. He didn't look very happy. "Who said anything about having this baby out of wedlock?" she found herself saying. Steve looked her in the eyes. "Of course, we'll have to act fast if you don't want your bride as big as a house."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked softly.

"Sure I want to marry you or sure I don't want to walk down the aisle in a tent?"

"Either, both. I'm serious, Nat. Is marriage okay?"

"I don't particularly need a piece of paper to tell me I'm committed to you, but I certainly wouldn't be opposed to the idea. Are you going to make me get down on one knee, soldier?"

Steve stood up from his seat at the table then kneeled in front of Natasha. "Nat, I love you. You've been my partner, my friend, the mother of my children, and you are the love of my life. Will you marry me?"

Natasha smiled. "I will." She pulled his face to hers and kissed him while the others cheered.

They headed back to their apartment after dinner. Steve was still smiling while they tucked in Nicole. "I've got to be honest. I didn't think you'd be okay with the idea of marrying me."

"I know," Natasha replied. "I heard your conversation with Bucky last night."

"Is that way you said you wanted to marry me, because if you're not sure-"

"I'm sure. I wasn't sure until Tony was talking, honestly. I do love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just really didn't see the need for marriage, but you do. And, marriage would make you happy, right?" Steve nodded. "Well, I want you to be as happy as I am. I don't want you to feel like you're having to sacrifice who you are to be with me." She paused. "Besides, eventually, the press will get wind of our relationship. You're Captain America. You have your own Smithsonian exhibit. I think I'd much rather be remembered as the Captain's wife than as that Russian hussy who tarnished Captain America." She gave him a smirk then put her arms around him. "I think I'll like being Mrs. Rogers."

"I think I'm going to like you being Mrs. Rogers," Steve smirked before kissing her soundly, "but, for the record, you are definitely the gorgeous Russian woman who tarnished Captain America."

"Maybe we'll just keep that to ourselves," Natasha replied, before kissing him again. As he carried her to their room, Natasha realized Laura had been right. Once she knew what she wanted, things had just happened naturally. And, she wanted to marry Steve.


	19. Chapter 19

Nicole's birthday came two days after Steve and Natasha got engaged. Natasha was busy attempting to decorate her cake when there was a knock on the door. "Birthday girl, can you open the door please?"

Nicole rushed to the door and opened it. "Daddy, why you knock?" she asked.

Steve brought a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handed them to his daughter. "Because, a gentleman should always knock when he is bringing flowers to a lady. Happy birthday princess."

"For me? So pretty, Daddy. Did you bring Mommy flowers?" she asked as she sniffed her roses.

"It's not Mommy's birthday," Natasha replied joining them at the door. She kissed Steve on the cheek. "You did good, soldier."

Steve grinned. "I didn't bring you flowers, but I do have something for you, too." He pulled a ring from his pocket. "Thought we should make it official."

Natasha smiled as Steve put the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful, Steve. I love it."

"Maybe we can talk wedding dates after we celebrate the birthday."

"I was thinking something small, maybe at the tower," Natasha replied. "I think second trimester would be best. I should still fit in a nice dress, and, hopefully, the morning sickness will be over."

"You've given this some thought."

"I have. Believe it or not, I want it to be special. I don't plan on doing this again. Its you and me from now on, Rogers. You got that?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Romanoff. Wouldn't have it any other way," he replied, kissing her again.

"My birthday. Kiss me, not Mommy," Nicole pouted. Steve picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go celebrate your birthday little girl," Steve grinned. "I can't wait to see the cake Mommy made."

"I'm definitely better at beating up aliens than decorating cakes," Natasha laughed. "No laughing, soldier."

Steve successfully managed not to laugh at the very lopsided cake, and Nicole thoroughly enjoyed her birthday. She made all of the Avengers smell her flowers and clapped excitedly when she saw all of her presents.

The next several weeks were busy ones. Between planning a wedding, training the team, and going after a terrorist in Guatemala, life at the Avenger's Compound was a little crazy. Throw in a very active three year old and a baby on the way, and Natasha was exhausted.

A few days before the wedding, Steve and Natasha decided Nicole needed to spend the day with Happy. They had a doctor's appointment in the afternoon, so they spent the morning just relaxing and catching up on the news.

Natasha couldn't help but smile when Matt Murdock appeared on the screen. "Mr. Murdock, is it true that Wilson Fisk's arrest was the result of official inquiries by the FBI after one of his labs exploded?"

"The FBI were very much involved in the investigation," Matt told the reporter. "I'm not at liberty to discuss their motives for looking into Mr. Fisk's organization."

"The rash of deaths among his employees over the past few months must have played a part. Care to comment on those."

"No," Matt said firmly. "I will say the charges against Mr. Fisk have been filed, and, if he is convicted, he'll be going away for a very long time."

Natasha muted the television set and looked at Steve. "Now, she's safe."

"Of course, she is safe. Her mom is the Black Widow. You did good, Nat," Steve put his arm around Natasha. "So, Daredevil is blind. Didn't expect that."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're implying," she teased. "I never told you his identity."

"You didn't have to tell me anything. He helped. I'm grateful. I'm just glad I got the girl."

Natasha pretended to hit him. "Watch it, Rogers. Girl isn't much better than dame. We should probably go to our appointment. Time to see if Traitor is a boy or girl."

Steve just looked at the ultrasound in awe. "This is so much better than the last time. I can actually make out a baby."

"Well, I'm not carrying an alien," Natasha teased. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?" the technician asked.

"Please," Steve replied, squeezing Natasha's hand.

"You are most definitely having a little boy," the technician said confidently.

Steve smiled even wider and kissed Natasha's forehead. "We're having a son."

Natasha put her hand on her abdomen. "Guess it's time to call you something other than traitor, little guy." She looked up at Steve. "Your turn for the first name."

"I always thought I'd like to name my son after Bucky. How about James?"

"James Clinton Rogers," Natasha added then she looked at the screen again. "Hello James. We can't wait to meet you."

"We've got the matched set, Nat. Thank you for loving this old soldier and giving him everything he ever wanted."

"I think we both had our wishes granted. This is perfect."

Happy brought Nicole home right after they got back. "Did you see my baby?" she demanded.

"We did," Steve replied as he picked her up. "Your baby is a healthy little boy."

"A boy like Cooper?" Nicole grimaced. "I wanted a sister like Lila."

"Well, your getting a brother," Natasha said firmly. Softening her voice, she added, "it's better this way. You get to stay our only little princess."

"Okay, but if he's too stinky, trade him for a girl."

"There will be no trading of babies," Steve said with a laugh. "Besides, I'm a little outnumbered. You're brother James will balance things out around here."

"Now, off to change, little girl. We have to finish packing. We're going to the city tomorrow. You get to stay at the tower. It's almost time for the wedding."

"Yay, I still the flower girl. Boys can't be flower girls, right Mommy?"

"You are still the flower girl. Baby James only has one job right now. He just has to stay where he is and keep growing."

Nicole put her hand on her mother's belly. "It's okay you not a girl, James. You keep growing. I still love you." She kissed Natasha's stomach and smiled.

The next day, they drove into the city. Nicole was extremely excited about finally visiting Uncle Tony's tower. She asked if they were there yet more times than Natasha could count. Natasha didn't really mind though. She was pretty excited herself. She was marrying Steve Rogers. That's something she didn't see coming when Fury had her keep an eye on the sleeping soldier.

Natasha pulled Nicole from her car seat and held her hand while Steve grabbed the bags. They walked toward the door and were suddenly surrounded by cameras. Natasha pulled Nicole in closer to her while Steve rushed them into the building.

Nicole didn't seem to be fazed by the paparazzi, but Natasha suddenly felt sick. "Steve, what are we going to do?"

Steve frowned. "I don't know. We'll talk to Tony. This is his department. We knew they'd find out eventually. Let's just try to hold them off until after the wedding, okay?"

Natasha nodded. They'd managed to keep Nicole in a bubble for months, and now the bubble had burst. One thing was clear. Someone had let their secret leak to the press. She needed to find out who and why, and she needed to know immediately.

 **Yes, this chapter is super short. I'm sorry. I thought about continuing it, but we are coming to the end of this story. I really couldn't resist another cliffhanger.**


	20. Chapter 20

Natasha was livid by the time they got to the penthouse. Pepper was already on the phone trying to call off the hounds, while Tony was busy chewing out a caterer.

"I don't care if she is your sister-in-law. You'll fire her or we'll take our business elsewhere. You signed the confidentiality agreement. You are responsible for this debacle," Tony shouted. When he finally noticed Steve, Natasha, and Nicole in the room, he sighed. "Someone on the catering staff decided to make a quick buck. Apparently proof Romangers is real is worth a lot of money. I'm sorry I didn't catch this before you arrived."

"Not your fault, Tony," Steve replied. He looked at Natasha. "We knew we couldn't keep this secret forever."

"I know. We need to get ahead of this. Tony, I guess you're going to have to call that press conference after all," Natasha agreed.

Tony nodded, but Steve put his arms around Natasha. "Not today. Tomorrow is our wedding. Call the press conference for the following day, but ask them to leave us alone until then or they get nothing."

"I'll have Happy tighten security," Tony promised. "Tomorrow is your big day. Don't worry about any of this mess." He paused. "You might want to avoid the internet and the news for now. I don't think stress is good for babies."

"What do you know about babies, Tony?" Pepper asked as she hung up the phone.

"Oh, I've done my research. If you'd just say yes, I'd give you a practical demonstration."

Pepper shook her head. "Not going to happen as long as our child would have to share you with Ironman."

"Share me with Ironman? I am Ironman. He'll love it. I can build him a little suit. It'd be great."

"No," Pepper said firmly, but Natasha caught the hint of a smile. She knew it wouldn't be much longer before Tony convinced Pepper to have a baby.

Steve cleared his throat. "We better get Nicole settled. She needs a nap before the fun starts. You ready, Nat?"

Natasha nodded and the three of them went to their rooms. Nicole was excited about being at the tower. She just had to look out the window. "Daddy, the cars are so small. Look at the little people!" she exclaimed.

"Well, actually, the people aren't little, we are just really high," Steve explained.

"The people took my picture, Daddy. Why they take picture?"

"Because Daddy and Mommy are Avengers, and that makes people think it is okay to follow us and take pictures. It wasn't a very nice thing for them to do. I'm sorry if it bothered you or made you feel scared."

"It not bother me. You keep me safe," Nicole replied, trust evident in her features.

"That's right, Nicole," Natasha added. "We will always do our best to keep you safe."

Steve put Nicole down for her nap, and Natasha pulled out her phone. Images of the three of them were already everywhere. Speculation was running rampant. Some of the reporters were especially cruel. A headline read _Black Widow casts her Web, Traps Captain America._ Another read _Captain America's Soviet Love Child._

There were some nicer articles, too. A few talked about how nice it was that the Captain and the Widow had found love. Some even speculated Natasha was already pregnant when the Battle of New York took place. Natasha decided that was probably the best thing people could assume. No one needed to know how their daughter came into existence. It was better for people to just believe they'd been together since shortly after Steve woke up.

Steve came back into the room to find Natasha still scrolling through articles. "You really think reading those are a good idea?"

"I do. We need to decide what we are going to tell the press. The truth is completely out of the question. If I can get a gauge of what they think happened and just confirm a popular theory, we can at least protect some of our secrets. I know you don't like to lie-"

"I'll make an exception in this case. Nobody needs to know the whole story. You come up with our cover story and I'll go with it. I trust you, Nat. You asked me once whether I would trust you to save my life. Well, I do and, more than that, I trust you to save our children."

"Thank you, Steve. That almost means more than I love you, but I still like to hear those words, too."

"Good, because you are going to hear them a lot over the next fifty years. I love you.

But, I have to admit, Clint had the right idea. Keeping his family out of the public eye has given them a real chance at a normal life. I think we should take him up on his offer. Let's build the house. We can divide our time for awhile between the farm and the compound, but the kids need a safe place."

Natasha smile. "Are you sure?"

"Completely," Steve replied before Natasha pulled him into a kiss.

"Thank you."

Tony successfully put a halt to the reporters standing outside by promising the press conference, and the wedding day went off without a hitch. During the reception, Bruce handed them an envelope.

"This seemed like the most appropriate gift. Steve will understand," Bruce said shyly before walking away to talk to someone else.

Natasha opened the envelope. "It's a subscription to the New York Times," she said, giving Steve a puzzled look.

Steve grinned. "Before I knew Nicole was mine, I told Bruce I had always envisioned My kids climbing in bed with my wife and I on Sunday mornings to listen to me read the Sunday comics."

"That sounds nice," Natasha replied, looking over at Bruce. He was deep in conversation with Sharon. "I hope he finds what we have someday."

"If he does, we're getting him a subscription to Popular Science."

Tony insisted on taking Nicole for the night, claiming she'd be an asset in getting Pepper on board for a baby, so Steve and Natasha were able to enjoy their wedding night. They got up early enough the next morning for Natasha to fully prep Steve on what to say about Nicole. She knew lying didn't come naturally to him, so she drilled him until it was time to meet the press.

Tony stood with them at the podium, while Pepper kept Nicole out of sight. They decided he should make a statement before they answered any questions.

"I know there's been a lot of buzz about who the cute little red head in the pictures actually is, and we are going to give you the full scoop as promised. As most of you have already speculated and rushed into print, she is the daughter of our very own Captain America and his wife the Black Widow."

The press began shouting question after question, so Steve took Natasha's hand and stepped up to the microphone. "Was the Black Widow pregnant during the battle with the Chitari?" a reporter asked.

"My wife would not willingly endanger our child. We didn't know Nicole was on the way until later," Steve replied.

"You hadn't been awake long, exactly how did you fall in love with the Black Widow?"

"Shield assigned Natasha to watch over me while I was waking up. Her eyes were the first I'd seen in over 70 years, and they were the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. Once I came to terms with the truth about my time in the ice, she became my lifeline. I guess you could say, I had to take a really long nap to find my perfect partner."

Steve looked at Natasha and smiled. They hadn't really addressed how they fell in love when they were preparing for the interview. His smile made her heart flutter.

"Aren't you concerned about your public image, Captain? She's a deadly Russian assassin. Doesn't that concern you? Is that why you kept the secret for so long?"

"Absolutely not. We made the decision to keep our private life private, because we want our children to have a normal life. Natasha has more than proven herself. Most of you would probably be dead or enslaved if it weren't for her bravery. There's no one on the planet I trust more. She's not just an incredible Avenger. She's also an incredible mother, and I am extremely proud she is also my wife."

"Are either of you considering retirement?"

"No," Natasha said firmly. "If the world needs the Avengers, we will be there. We do request that our family be off limits to the press, so our children can be protected. We know we have enemies. Our children don't need a target on their backs."

"You said children. Can we expect more children in the future?"

Steve looked at Natasha. She nodded. "We are expecting a son. For now, Natasha is setting on the sidelines and staying out of danger. She'll take some time off after our son is born then she'll be back. I personally don't want to think about a world where I go into battle without my partner by my side."

Tony stepped back up to the microphone. "I think that's enough questions for these two. Just remember Romangers is now officially canon. Call off the paparazzi and leave this little family alone."

Once they were alone, Natasha wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. "You did good, soldier. Way to think on your feet. You even came up with a plausible story for falling in love with me. We might make a liar out of you, yet."

Steve kissed her gently. "Who said I was lying? Nothing I said out there was anything short of the truth. I just didn't give them all the details about Nicole. As for falling for you, it happened exactly as I said. It just took a little longer for me to tell you."

Natasha didn't bother replying with words. She just pulled Steve into a deep kiss. This was the happily ever after she never expected, and she was going to enjoy every single minute.

 **And, that's the end, folks. Thanks for reading. I'm not completely sure what I'm going to write next. I wish my muse would let me get back to a Captain's Future, but it doesn't seem to be in the mood just yet.**

 **I do have a few ideas running through my mind. I'm considering a time travel piece that would connect to James Rogers of The Next Avengers. That animated movie made me a Steve/Nat shipper before the MCU even existed. I've read a few of those, but none were finished. (I know, I have no room to talk.) I'm also considering writing my own post Infinity War fic or a Natasha travels back to the past fic, but those have been done and done really well. I won't write one unless I feel like I can bring something new to the table.**

 **If you have a preference, let me know in the comments. Maybe it'll jumpstart my muse.**


End file.
